TWISTED
by napster710
Summary: Everyone thought Harry is the chosen one. Everyone said Harry is destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. But what if everything was already planned by someone else. Lots of secret and action. Harry and Voldemort, both are in grave danger, but they don't know yet and won't know until there last breath.
1. It All Begins

**TWISTED**

**ya i know, what a lame title huh... well guess what.. this one was the best i could come up with, so all you guys have to do is to go on with it. **

**hello every one, so im here just to declare that i dont own harry potter's any of the book or its characters. im kind of burrowing it for the moment. O... but 'SUNNY' is my creation.( to know who 'sunny' is just keep on reading).**

speaking -: **''** **what?''**

thinking -: _what?_

spells -: _**what?**_

**important -: all the things are happening after harry was attacked by two dementors and was cleared of all charges by Fudge.**

**Chap - 1**

**It All Begins**

**Right now kings cross station was very crowded. if you would have been there you could have seen lots of kids and teenagers running here and there searching for seats and loading there trunks and other belongings. The Hogsmate Express was supposed to be departing in next two minutes. So Harry was petting his pet dog (Serius) and was saying goodbye to Weasley's. After lot of hugs and byes, and words of cautions from Mrs. Weasley he finally got aboard and the train departed. **

**'' He shouldn't have come with us.'' said Hermione in worried voice.**

**'' oh come on, he probably haven't seen light for god knows how many days.'' said Ronald carelessly.**

**'' well no time for chit-chat,''stated Fread clapping and then rubbing his hands. '',we need to discuss some important stuffs with our noble friend and soon to be business partner Lee.'' with this both twins stormed out of the compartment to find there partner cum friend Lee. **

**''dont worry Hermione,'' said Harry, ''Serius will be fine. He knows what he is doing."**

**''Fine,'' said Hermione, '' lets go find some place to... damn we need to petrol the corridors Ron. Im sorry Harry but will you reserve some seats for us.'' **

**''Sure,'' replied Harry looking away slightly irritated by being left alone with so much luggage. Harry will not admit it but he is really feeling bad for not being chosen to be a prefect. He is happy for Ron but with a little jelesy. Ejecting the thought from his mind, he went to find a place to sit. while searching for seats he met with Nevil and Ginny. They finally found a compartment where only two students were sitting. One was a blond girl. Harry couldn't see her face since it was hidden behind a magazine with the title of 'The Quibber'. the other fellow passenger was even more mystery. All Harry could say about this passenger is that its a guy. He was in muggle dress. dark blue jeans, light yellow under T-shirt and a formal shirt with full sleeves in blue and red checks over the shirt, buttoned open. Even the sleeves button were open. His face was hidden with his cap which was put over his face hiding his face completely. **

_'' He must be sleeping,'' _**Harry thought. he didn't know why, but he was getting a bad feeling about this guy. He was feeling something odd, something bad like he might cause him some trouble. Harry was planning to find some other place but Ginny and Nevil were already seated. So he shred the bad feeling and sat there. Ginny, Nevil and Luna were on one side while Harry was with the 'mystery guy'.**

**To say that Harry was being board would be an understatement. Everything was going so wrong as per Harry. First, the only company Harry likes, were doing there work i.e. petroaling the corridoors, Second, he was having this ''oh so great'' moment with none other then Nevil himself. yup, Harry thinks that Nevil is a nerd. Well who woudn't think like that, i mean come on guys, Nevil is the least confident guy to ever exist on god's green earth. Thirdly, this blond girl. Just a li'l bit earlier, she was stearing at Harry like he had grown two heads or something. Harry noticed that so he asked **

**"is something on my face?".**

**"You are Harry Potter." he got the feedback from the blondie which seemed more like a statement then a question. **

**"**_Oh man not again", _**"I know I am" Harry said which caused Nevil to snicker resulting a glare from the said blond girl.**

**Then soon after that, Nevil showed Harry and Ginny his 'Birthday Present' from his old goat (his grand ma or something) which happened to be some kind of weird plant or something which got exploded releasing some kind of slimy-sticky greenish dense liquid which ruined Harry's face, Blondie's magazine, Ginny's hands and strainger's cap. For Harry's displeasure right at that moment someone said " hi Harry...umm...bad time?".**

_Oh come on not now not like this_**" hi Cho, wssup." Harry replied while regreting why he chose to sit with these weirdos. He then looked at his crush. Cho Chang, a very hot asian girl, 'bout 5'4", fair skin, beautiful heart shaped face, perfect lips, long straight silky black hairs reaching down to waist, tanned body, straight legs. But these were not the traits of her which attracted our 'the chosen one'. Let me tell you what exactly Harry Potter was thinking at that exact moment. **_holy shit, there they are. the perfect set of boobies in whole world._

**Yup our hero is a pervert. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy destined to defeat Lord Voldimort, is a pervert. His friend Ronald Wiesley is even bigger pervert then himself. Well on to the conversation **

**"umm..."said Cho "well...just thought i'd say hello...bye then.**

**" **_Oh..__why didn't you jst thought to let me touch those babies of yours. _**"ya...bye" said Harry. "**_Oh man... why do you even exist Nevil' _**were the thoughts of Harry. **

**Right at that moment, the strainger boy in cap started to show some signs of life other then breathing. He groned and took off his cap and said "where the hell is that horrible smell coming from".**

**He asked so while looking at Harry. Before Harry could speak Nevil spoke **

**"umm...sorry...sir.".**

_Sir..? _**the mysterious guy raised an eyebrow at that while others, except blondie, facepalmed at Nevil's reply. **

**"man, it was my favourite cap." said the boy.**

**"never mind," said Ginny bracingly "look we can get rid of all of this."**

**She simply flicked her wand uttering a word "**_**Scourgify"**_** and the sticky thing disappeared in a sec.**

**"Great," said the boy with no sign of relief or something "thanks umm...", **

**"Ginny" she said smiling at him. **

**The boy simply said "Right" and went back to his slumber. Hat over his face.**

_"Not much of a talker, are ya?"_** thought Ginny.**

**For about an hour Ron and Hermione didn't returned. Harry was not sure how long is he going to survive the great company of his. **_"Even Dudly would have been more entertaining" _**thought Harry," **_OH COME ON RON JUST RETURN ALREADY. "__**. **_

**"There you are," said Ron's voice " is it just me or this time Hogwards seems to be having lesser students then last year".**

**" No Ronald it's just your dumb thinking that's it." replied Hermione.**

**They both took places, Ron besides Nevil while Hermione between Harry and the strainger boy who was simply looking out of the window. Yes, he woke up a little while ago. Ron was already stuffing all the foods he can into his mouth. **

**" No seriously, didn't you noticed Harry ?" asked Ron.**

**"I don't know," said Harry "So how did the petroling went.". **

**"Booring," said Ron. **

**Hermione glanced at the boy looking out of the window, then wispered to Harry " Who's that?".**

**"Don't know , don't care" Harry wispered back.**

**Meanwile Ron was saying that he will use his power as a prefect to make Goyel write ' I should not look like baboon's ass' which made blondie laugh so hard that the magazine fell from her hands down on the floor at the feet of the stranger boy who looked at it for a while then picked it up and said to blondie **

**" do you mind if I burrow this for a while ?" . Blondie simply shook her head since she was unable to speak due to laughing, yes she was still laughing. Harry and Hermione were close enough to see what the boy was reading,**

**'**_**Serius Black: Villain or Victim.'**_

**This made both of them a bit nervous. The boy was reading the article with a frown on his face. He was almost looking like he was angry right now. After about 30 seconds the boy again looked out of the window with the same frown on his face and started to clench his fist which made the magazine to go wrinkled. Now both Harry and Hermione were very curious. this boy rode something about Serius which made him angry.**

**"hey... my magazine!" exclaimes blondie.**

**The boy looked at her with a somewhat soft expression and said " I am sorry." and handed her the magazine. Both Ron and Ginny noticed this reaction of his but they didn't had slightest idea what could've made him angry, but Harry and Hermione sure did. Hermione carefully looked at his face. He was a brunette with bright blue eyes, fair skin color and a perfectly toned face without any baby fat. He had a very small beard right beneath the center his lower lip and above his chin. But the most strange and the most eye-catching trait of his face was two black straight but small scars starting from the nose-side end of either eye at somewhat 45* from the nose-line on the both side of the face (try to picture the birthmark of ITACHI UCHIHA from the anime NARUTO. google it if u dnt knw him.). **

**"you ok man?" asked Ron. **

**"Yeah I am fine?" he simply replied.**

**But Harry was certainly not fine. He didn't know how but he could feel something off with this guy. this boy was releasing some kind of weird aura of power. **

**"Hey how long have you been studying magic." . Harry didn't know what made him ask that was looking at him, confused at his question, just like others were.**

**"This is my fourth year." said boy said without even looking at Harry which made him a li'l bit irritated. But this statement caught Ginny's years, she asked the boy with a surprised face" Hey i am in fourth year too. But how come I never saw you before?". "Well...eerrm...you see..." but before he could answer the train suddenly stopped.**

**"What the hell?" said Ron.**

**"Are we there yet?" asked blondie to noone.**

**"No we can't," said Hermione"it's still evening, and we always reach at night about 9.".**

**"S...so why did the train stopped?" asked Nevil somewhat a bit scared.**

**Several students were sticking there head out wondering what was going on. All the while, Harry was observing the boy's strange behaviour. He(boy) was looking out of the window without blinking. He seemed to be looking for something or maybe someone. Harry saw his face and found fear... no scratch that no fear but tension. Somehow Harry knew that this sudden stop in train is somehow related to this boy or maybe the boy is even more wierd then the blondie sitting in front of him.**

**Harry couldn't stop himself from asking "Hey buddy, do you know what's going on here?". **

**All were waiting for the boy to answer Harry but none of them understood what he said next... **

_*****Are Yaar, us Buddhe Ki Baat Maan Leni Chahie Thi!***. **_

**"What?" asked Ginny. **

**Instead of saying anything, he took his side backpack and went for the door in a hurry all the while stepping on Hermione's foot. "ouch... hey watch where your going !" exclaimed Hermione. **

**He didn't say anything just went for the door of there compartment. He slide the door open but stopped abruptly. Slowly he turned to face Harry and looked him straight into the eyes. Slowly his eyes drifted towards his forehead and he gazed at his lightning scar, and smirked a little. **

**Then two things happened at the same time. Harry felt a stinging sensation on his forehead where his scar was. He unconsciously reached towards it. But the strange thing was that the boy also touched his two scar like lines on either side of his face just like Harry did. This didn't go unnoticed by both Harry and Hermione. But before anyone could say anything a few students started to scream which caused a kind of ruckus in train. The boy took the advantage of that moment to get out of there. Ron and Hermione, as prefects, started to calm the children down. Not too later teachers arrived.**

**"Prof. whats going on?" asked a student.**

**Prof. simply raised his hand to calm others down "There is no need to get scared and run like headless chicken.". **

**At that moment two more men entered the coach and the prof. said "these are the aurors from ministry, they are here to just check if everything is in order."**

**One of the auror said "Please just stay calm. I need you to take out your boarding ticket and Hogward's I.D. **

**"This has never happened before." Ron said glancing at Hermione for conformation "right?". **

**"Ofcourse not. There is something they are not telling us." said Hermione.**

**The aurors checked the documents of every student there and then went for the other compartment.**

**" They must be looking for him." said Harry to himself out loud after they sat in there compatment again and were alone. "Who?"asked Ginny.**

**"You know, That wierd boy who ran out as soon as the train stopped. I knew there was something fishy about him." said Harry. "How's that.?" asked Ron.**

**"I don't know, I just felt that there was something off." reasoned Harry while touching his forehead.**

**Hermione saw that and said "you know, your 'just feeling' something has never been a good news for us.". **

**Ron noded at that." Whatever, that poor bloke must have been caught by now." said Ron as a matter of factly. **

**" Are you s..sure?" asked Nevil.**

**"O come on Nevil, I mean they are aurors, they are the best. No one can escape from them. Specially if he is some fourth year student." said Ron then went back to eating.**

**"You can't judge anybody just like that." said blondie while looking at Harry "If aurrors are after him, it doesn't mean that he is a bad guy or something." . **

**"Luna, its aurors we are talking about. They catch dark wizards." explained Ginny. **

**"Yeah" said Nevil. **

**"Oh I know that, it's just that they are under jurisdiction of ministry. And Daddy said that ministry is going nuts nowadays." countered Luna "Specially after what you stated." Luna finished while looking at Harry.**

**" She is right, you know.. " said Hermione "We shouldn't just judge him now.".**

**"Yeah why not," said Harry " we will know his true colours sometime this year."**

**"Yeah, if he made out of his current state." said Ron. **

_Dont know why but I am getting a feeling that he will" _**were the thoughts of Harry.**

**chap.1 end :**

_*****Shit, I should've listened to that old man!*****_

**AN**

**alright this is it for the first chapter. I know its not good enough but I can assure you this story is going to be a good on further.**

**As you guys might have already noticed, that my vocabulary is not that strong. But I'll try to make myself as clear as I can.**

**At first I wanned to make this mysterious boy's character more like NARUTO but then I changed my mind. He is going to be a completly different personality.**

**Oh and this is not a crossover. It's a pure Harry Potter story. Might become something more after some time.**

**JAI HIND**


	2. Sorting Hat's Dilemma

**here's your new chap. **

**now before we start, I want you gys to know that there are going to be a lot of secrets in this story which will be revealed further in the story, so all I am asking is to have a little patience.**

**I'll try to make it as entertaining as I can.**

**All right now, let's get this shit on the move. **

**Chapter - 2**

**Sorting Hat's Dilemma**

speaking -: **"What"**

thinking -: _"What"_

spells -: _**"What"**_

**"First years, over here" Harry heard a totally different voice then he expected. And yes, it wasn't Hagrid, the gamekeeper, uttering those words, but instead a tough looking lady Harry didn't know. **

**"First years, line up over here, and follow me. " said Prof. Grubby-Plank,"Welcome to Hogsmade. Keep following me, I will guide to the castle."**

**"Where is Hagrid?" asked Harry to Ginny who was standing behind him. **

**"How would I know."she said somewhat in irritation,"Keep on moving Harry, You are blocking the way.". **

**"Oh.. sorry" . **

**Soon after Harry and Ginny got separated and Harry was wandering alone. He was constantly looking for Hagrid but didn't found him anywhere in the croud.**

_"maybe he is sick or something" _**. **

**"Oi Harry, wait for us." called Ron, running towards him along with Hermione.**

**" I am telling you man, this prefect shit is really getting on my nearves.".**

**"Well people like Malfoy are really enjoying to being able to bully first years, leagally." said Hermione as a matter of factly. "Surprise, Surprise." said Harry which earned a laugh from both of his best friends. **

**"Anyone of you saw Hagrid anywhere?" asked Harry. **

**"No , I was gonna ask the same question to you.".**

**" Oh pleeease Ronald, all you cared was to check out the girls out there. "**

**"A little correction there Hermione. Not just some girl, but some HOT girl, u know with a nice big wra..."**

**"You can leave it there" said Hermione disgustingly.**

**Hermione always felt disgusted at this behaviour of her was ok couse he kept his words to himself but Ron was a typical case. He never showed any shyness when there is only three of them around. He just kept blunting the words which came to his mind without thinking twice. It all started at there third year, when Hermione caught both of them reading certain magazine titled PLAYBOY, red handed. Oh, she knew all too well what was inside that magazine. So, she started to get a li'l bit uncomfertable around them. But soon understood that they are harmless. Harry was decent enough to maintain his dignity around her, but Ron was..well...a typical case.**

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a confident voice behind them.**

**All the three knew who that voice belongs to. They didn't mind him just kept walking forward. **

**"Hey Crab, did you just fart man 'couse I smell something real nasty. Oh, of course someone's Potty is here." said Malfoy which made his minions laugh.**

**"Get lost Malfoy." said Ron.**

**"O.. ofcourse Mr. Prefect, my apologies. But you see..I wasn't talking to you. So you better Fuck off." replied Malfoy.**

**Ron went forward to punch Malfoy but Hermione stepped between.**

**"Stop it Ron. You are a Prefect . Act like one" said Hermione.**

**"We are not in the mood now Malfoy just get lost.".**

**"Manners, Potter. Or else I'll be forced to put you in detension." **

**"I'd like to see u try" countered Harry also stepping forward.**

**"Didn't your mother taught you how to talk to your superiors, Potter."said Malfoy with a smirk on his face "O but ofcourse she would, if she would have been alive.**

**That did it. In a swift motion Harry's as well as Malfoy's wand was out, ready to strike. But before they could, a shield apeared between them which was made by Hermione.**

**"ENOUGH" she screemed. "that's it, put down your wands, both of you, or else I will have to complain it to househeads."**

**They both did. Harry with a frown while Malfoy with a smirk on his face.**

**"FUCK" shouted Harry as Malfoy walked away.**

**"Calm down Harry. Don't worry ,He won't get away with this. I'll write a complaint letter to Prof. Snape." said Hermione.**

**" And how exactly do you think he will sort this out Hermione?" yelled Harry still furious at Malfoy's comment "Let me tell you how. He will simply wipe his ass after taking a shit with your letter and probably will take out points from our house saying that you wasted his valuable time with your worthless letter. That's what he will do." Harry stormed from that spot followed by Ron leaving Hermione alone, in tears. **

**She didn't know but she was being watched from the nearby bushes.**

**Soon they went to the carriages which would take them to the castle. Harry was feeling really bad now that he shouted on his friend who was only trying to save him from trouble. Hermione wasn't talking to him which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny and Nevil who were already sitting onto the horseless carriage.**

**Harry said that he could see the creatures which were pulling the carriage but rest of the people denied that. Luna said that only those can see them who has witnessed death.**

**Soon they reached castle and by the time were very hungry. Harry also apologised to Hermione which made her mood lighten a bit. Harry was constantly looking for Hagrid but he couldn't found him anywhere, not even in the teachers table at dinner. Soon the great hall was full of chatting students of Hogwards along with the cute little scared first year students. Finally Prof. Dumbledoor, the Principal of Hogwards stepped forward and motioned everyone to sit. It was the time for the soarting.**

**After very long process of soarting first year students and ofcourse a shitty song by none other then Sorting Hat, Dumbledore stood up.**

**"To our newcomers, Welcome," said Dumbledore beaming,"and to our old hands, Welcome back. There is a time for speachmaking, but this is not it. Dig in."**

**All of the four housebenches were filled by delicious food. Ron didn't wasted any time and started his massacare of food.**

**Everyone was busy with fling there pit when the door of main hall opened an ran in Filch. He ran to Dumbledore and wisphered something in his year. Dumbledore whispered something back and stood up while Filch again ran back out of the Great hall shutting doors in the process. Dumbledore clapped his hands to get the attention of every living and non living person in the hall.**

**"Here we go." said Ron.**

**" A few words to my first years," started Dumbledore "You are not allowed to enter into the Forbidden Forest at any cost and the same is applied to our older students too."**

**At this Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged smirks.**

**" We are having two changes in staff this year, I welcome Prof. Grubby-Plank who will be taking care of magical creature's lessons. And I am also delighted to introduce Prof. Dolorus Umbridge as a Defence Against Dark Arts(DADA) teacher.**

**"Really? , A lady is gonna teach us how to fight dark arts." said Ron with a non believeing expression on his face.**

**" And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Ginny who was sitting besides him narrowing her eyes.**

**" o.. umm... well I mean.."**

**" What do you mean exactly?" asked Hermione sitting on the other side of him also narrowing her eyes.**

**Now Ron was swetting. He looked at Harry with a puppy eyes who was royally ignoring him.**

**"Traitor" Ron said under his breath earning a snicker from the boys and girls sitting around.**

**" But I am sure my next announsment will definetly get your interest," continued Dumbledore "It has hapened before. My dear students, this year we are having a transfer of student from Ind..." before he could finish, he was interrupted by,**

**"Hem Hem..." from none other than biggest pink toad in the world, Prof. Umbridge.**

**Dumbledore looked a little taken aback, and smartly sat on his chair. Umbridge stood up, despite the fact that it didn't really made any difference in her height, and stepped forward.**

**" Something's telling me it's gonna be a long speach" said Fread sitting not too far away from our three heroes.**

**"Thank you head master," she started " for those kind words of yours."**

**Her voice was high pitched, girly, irritating.**

**"It is really good to be back here at Hogwards," she stated " And to see such happy innoscent facess looking at me."**

**" Did this bitch just called us innocent Fread? " asked George narrowing his eyes.**

**" Calm down brother," said Fread " She is just a newbie. Doesn't know about us yet."**

**Both brothers now had a very evil smile on there faces." SOON " they said at the same time creating a little laugh arount the table.**

**" I am very much lookin forward to get to know you all better."**

**" Sure you will, bitch." said smiling Fread.**

**After a long speach of 'what should be done' and 'what should have been done by now' she went back to her seat earning a little clap from the crowd.**

**"Thank you very much Prof. that was very illuminating." said Dumbledore still clapping.**

**"Hey Hermine, did you saw that boy anwhere?" asked Harry urjently.**

**" Who?" she asked.**

**" you know, the boy at the train, with strange scars on his cheaks." explained Harry.**

**" He must be with those aurors. they must have caught him." said Ron as a matter of factly.**

**" Ron might be right." answered Hermione " couse I didn't saw him anywhere."**

**" Allright now I am full" said Ron with a saticfied expression on his face and rubbing his belly.**

**" Are you sure about that?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.**

**" Well... maybe I can take another pudding." said Ron making himself comfertable with another pudding and Hermione rolled her eyes while Ginny and Harry laughed.**

**" As I was saying," said Dumbeldore "That this year, we are having a transfer of a student from another wizardin school situated in India.**

**This created a lot of murmurs in the whole great hall.**

**" Hey I never knew something like that could happen." said Ron somewhat surprised.**

**" Why not," replied Hermione " it happens all the time in muggle world."**

**"Yeah, but this is not muggle world Hermione. Things works different here." said Ron somewhat irritated.**

**" He is right you know," supported Ginny,"Mum said that our (wizards) admission takes place at the time of our birth. With this you are connected to that school forever."**

**" Exactly," said Ron," You can't just leave it like that. You have to complete your studies from there only."**

**" Well, that's a news to me." said Hermione.**

**Dumbledore again clapped his hand to calm everyone down.**

**" Mr. Filch, if you would please." said Dumbeldore to Filch to which he noded and went out of the door and then came back with the same boy with whome Harry, Hermione and Ron shared there train compartment with.**

**" Where were you man," the boy was saying to Filch," Do you know how long I've been waiting here."**

**To everyone's and even Dumbledore's surprise Filch didn't say anything to the boy for talking to him like that. He simply pointed towards Dumbledore and again went back and closed the door.**

**" Ok, now THAT was wieard " said Ron with 'what the fuck' expression on his face.**

**The boy started to walk towards the stage where Dumbledore was standing, smiling and waiting for him. The boy was walking at a descent pace, hands in his pocket, full confidence could be seen on his face which was quite a feat as per Harry. I mean come on gys, think that you have to walk to about 100 metres when more then 2000 pairs of eyes were looking at you and you know it. Well anyone would be a little nervous, but by the look on his face, he was absolutly calm.**

**" He is kind of cute, don't you think" whispered some random girl from Ravenclaw which didn't go unnoticed by the boy. He smirked a little making few girls to blush. He looked at the golden trio. He didn't mind Ron at all. He looked at Hermione, and gave her a small smile. Hermione felt her face heaten up. She glanced at Ginny who also had a red tint on her cheeks. Ron frowned at that. Then he looked at Harry. Again Harry felt a tingling sensation at his scar and unconsiously touched it. The boy pretended to ignore that and kept walking.**

**"Welcome my boy," said Dumbledore," how are you feeling."**

**"Well... It's a little cold for me. Other then that no problem." replied the boy scraching the back of his head.**

**" that's very good," said Dumbledore smiling," aa.. Prof. McGonagall would you please be kind to sort this young man out."**

**" Huh..? He is going to be soarted by the hat..?" said Harry.**

**"Ofcourse, he is from other school remember.?" said Ginny," Besides it's his first time here at Hogwards. Sorting has to be in order."**

**True to her words, Prof. McGonagall brought the hat with her. She simply stood in front of the stool and said to the boy "Sit".**

**" um...okey."**

**He sat on the table absolutely unknown to what is going to happen. Prof. McGonagall put the hat on his head and waited like everyone for the announcement by the soarting hat.**

**"Where do you think he will be soarted at?" asked Harry.**

**" Don't know, don't care." said Ron carelessly.**

**" I hope he becomes a Gryffindor." said Ginny still red on the cheeks which pissed Ron.**

**" What do you think Hermione?" asked Harry still looking at the boy. He looked at her when he didn't get any reply.**

**" Hermione?" She was still looking at the boy with red tint on her cheaks.**

**Ron seemed even more furious then. He stood up then and snaped his fingers in front of her face saying " Snap out of it already."**

**Hermione inhaled sharply and said " Wh..what?". Now even more red, embaressed.**

**This made Harry and Ginny to laugh a little and Ron frowned while Hermione looked down in embarressment thinking**_ " wts wrong with me. Stop blushing damnit."_

**For about two an a half minutes, nothing happened. All were waiting for the hat's reply but it was simply acting like a regular... well...hat. The boy had no idea what was going on. Was he supposed to do something, Or maybe they (Hogwardians) do the sorting by simply observing your behaviour after wearing the hat. **

_"Oh well..." _**he thought "Am I suppose to do something?" he asked to noone but loud enough for everyone to hear.**

**"Leave all to the hat." stated McGonagall simply staring at the boy.**

**"Sorting hat never took this long ever" said some random boy from ravenclaw. Harry couln't stop himself from agreeing.**

_"Man, I must be looking like an idiot right now." _**were the thoughts of the boy**_."If that snake basterd would have seen me right now he would have died laughing by looking at me wearing this stupid old wrinklly stinking hat..._

**But next words died in his troat because right at that moment something said above his head "Who are you calling 'stupid old wrinkilly stinking hat' son? For your kind information, I am very much respected here in wizard world."**

**Everyone in the great hall heard that decleration of the hat, so most of them started to snicker at the 'stupid old wrinkilly stinking hat' comment. Even Dumbledore had a small smile on his face.**

_" Who said that ?" _**wondered the boy to himself wide eyed. What he didn't expect was that someone would actually ans. to his wandering.**

**"Why, The hat you are wearing ofcourse." said the hat 'as a matter of factly' .**

**"HOLY SHIT IT TALKS" screames the boy almost falling out of his table.**

**This made almost every student present there to start laughing out loud including a few teachers. Prof. McGonagall looked angry and somehow managed to calm everyone down then turned to the boy and said sharply "Watch your language. you are not in any park."**

**"Sorry, I expected anything but that." He replied strengthning himself which caused another set of laughter from students.**

**"SILENCE" this time the soarting hat shouted and there was immidiate silence all around the great hall. **

**"Tough. Very tough" said the hat to itself "this is very strange."**

**Every person, living as well as non living, was listening very intently.**

**"Sorry, but what is so tough?" asked the boy to the hat out loud.**

**"Why, Sorting you in a house ofcourse," said the hat out loud,"I've never been in such a dilema in past 70 years."**

**" What's the dilema about," said the boy."just put me in any one of them."**

**" I was made when this school was created by four worlds most wise and powerfull wizards. The names of the houses have been named after them," explained the hat,"Gryffindor, is the house for those who have brave deeds in there name. All Gryffindors are brave and believe in friendship and nobelity."**

**That statement was followed by great aplaud and a comment " Alright baby, now that's exactly what we are." from the Wiesly twins from Gryffindors with a loud boo's from slythrin. **

**Hat chukled a little but continued,"While Slytherin has those students whose ansestery is pure. There way's are dark but they are equally brave."**

**A loud " HELL YEAH" came from none other then Malfoy who was supported by other Slytherin.**

**Hat again continued,"Ravenclaw contains those whose intelligence is surest. They are the one, who 'think' before they 'act'.**

**This got a cheer from Ravenclaw.**

**Finally the hat said," While the Hufflepuff's are the one's with the purest heart.**

**A very soft approval from every house except Slythrins.**

**Then hat concluded," So the pure bloods are for Slythrin, cunning, just like him. The brave ones for Gryffindore. Intelligent ones for Ravenclaw and finally those with none of those qualities lie in Hufflepuff."**

_"You mean Hufflepuff's are the Geeks, arn't they?" _**said the boy, not so loud.**

**"ha ha..," the hat chuckled," You could say that."**

**" But I still don't get the problem." said the boy.**

**" All my life, I've came across a lot of remarkable personalities.," the Hat continues," Some of them took dark path while some of them took the brighter one. But both made there name known in this world. Some were excepted by the world with respect." **

**At this Harry thought of Dumbledore. **

**"While some were excepted by fear."**

**This statement created some murmers around the hall. It was obvious who the Hat was talking about. **

**The Dark Lord **

**" And I know some, who will achieve great achievements in coming future." said the Hat.**

**As the Hat finished that statement, The boy sharply looked towards Harry. Harry could felt his gaze on his scar again.**

**" Back when I sorted 'The Dark Lord'...," This got interest of everyone inside the great hall. Dumbledore was almost leaning on the table and was listening with full concentration as well as Harry. **

**"...I faced a little dilema. His mind was like a black hole. It could consume everything. Even the things which should not have been consumed. His mind was one of the sharpest I ever came across with. So, it was obvious that he belonged to Ravenclaw."**

**At this everyone was exchanging nervous glances at each other. Umbridge looked at Dumbledore who had his undivided attention at the hat's conclusion. She was so not liking this. The last thing she'd want, is to make The Dark Lord a celebrity in Hogwards.**

**McGonagall gave Dumbledore a questioning look like asking to interrupt the sorting or not. Dumbledore understood the meaning of her glance and simply shook his head.**

**" But the darkness of his heart dominated over every other quality of his," continues the Hat," So, I soarted him in Slytherin."**

**Harry looked at the Slytherin's table. Almost everyone of them had a nasty smirk on there facess. Harry looked at Malfoy who was already looking at him with an arrogant smirk.**

**" There was one more extraordinary mind I encountered, long before The Dark Lord,"**

**Dumbledore shut his eyes and smiled at that and the Hat continues,**

**"His mind almost as shap as The Dark Lord, and his heart full of care and love. One of the most brave person I've ever sorted."**

**Everyone was wondering who could that be. Harry saw Dumbledore who still had his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face.**

**" And that was none other then our Head master Prof. Dumbledore."**

**And the whole great hall burst into applaud. Everyone had impressed expression on there facess while the first years were looking at Dumbledore with stars in there eyes.**

**"Now that's what I call 'being cool'." said Ronald.**

**"Amazing" said Hermione to herself.**

**"Well, I am not surprised." said Harry with a smile.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand and the whole great hall calmed down so that hat could continue.**

**"And now I see you." said the Hat.**

**"What's so special about me ?" asked the boy.**

**"Special you say?," the Hat contineus," you are kind hearted, but I can see that due to your past, you don't want to be one." **

**At this the boy's eyes narrowed.**

**"I can tell that your mind is sharp." said the Hat," because of the plans you have for your life,**_ And for world and ofcourse for 'HIM'._

**The last statement make the boy go tense.**

_'Utter a single word about my pla...'_

_''Don't worry, I know its not my place. Besides I will forget about your future plans as soon as I am removed from your head boy. Only your persona will remain in my memory with me.'' _

**This conversation took place inside the boy's mind so, went un-noticed by everyone. But boy became visibally relaxed.**

**" And I can easily tell that you are one brave man." said the Hat,**_ "the thing you did that night. I can tell you, not even 'he' could've done that."_

**" You could also belong to Slytherin,**_ Because of the 'thing' you are having in your hand and also in your body._**"stated Hat.**

**At this, he unconciously reached towards his left hand and touched that 'thing'.**

**" So, now tell me boy," asked Hat," Do you understand my dilema?"**

**"Yeah , I can see that all good." said the boy with a frown on his face." Does my openion counts?"**

**" It is your openion which counts the most, son." said the hat.**

_"Then put me in Gryffindor." _**He thought quickly which was obviously heard by the hat who replied**

_"Is this for your plans or because of your bravery?"_

_"Why don't you tell me." _**thought the boy smirking a little.**

_" Ha ha ha..." _**hat chuckled **_" just like I said, you are a clever one. But I must tell you, the end is in world's favour, not in your's and also doing things with 'your way' is going to be very hard. You might loose your loved ones,... again."_

_"I've learnt many things from my past." _**thought the boy.**

_"Like?"_

_"When you follow the path, which I am following, then all of your bonds only slows you down. I am not the person I used to be. I won't stop untill I get to know 'his' secret. I don't care what it takes. 'He' took away everything I had. It's time I take everything 'he' ever had even if I have to pay the ultimate price for it."_

_"Giving away your life is not the ultimate price. Putting yourself for sacrifice is easier then to use someone else as the sacrifice. Do you really think you have what it takes to take someones life. Someone you care or mabe someone you love.?" _**asked the Hat.**

**The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said in a soft voice**

**"Giving away your life or taking away someone else's is not the ultimate price."**

**Everyone was listening carefully.**

**"Then what is?" asked the sorting hat.**

**"The ultimate price is giving away the only memories you have of your loved ones." said the boy.**

**Harry saw Dumbledore noading at that. He too couldn't stop agreeing himself. **

**"Well said," said the Hat,"It seems like you know what you are doing, son."**

**" So, what is your decission?" asked the boy.**

**"Despite the consequencess," the Sorting Hat announced out loud,"I am proud to sort you in both, **

**GRYFFINDORE and RAVENCLAW.**

**For about a whole minute, there was absolute pin drop silence. Everyone was wide eyed. Ron's mouth was hanging open so wide that even his Pig could've easily camped in there. Harry's mouth was opening and closing like some fish and Hermione was in a condition she never thought she would ever be. She simply didn't know what to make out of the current situation. Both twins had 'What The Fuck' expression on there facess. **

**Then suddenly the cheers errupted from both the housses he was sorted at. **

**"Now that's some shit you see only for once in your life." shouted George. **

**Back at the stage, McGonagall found her legs and went forward to take off the hat. But before she could, the boy raised his palm signalling her to stop which she did. **

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you after all this." _**asked the boy with a serious face.**

_"Why would you do that?" _**asked the Hat.**

_"You know my plans. And you damn well know I can't afford that." _

_"ofcourse. You asked for one, but I will give you two," _**replied the Hat," **_First, If you distroy me, everyone will get suspecious of you."_

_"Really? How's that?"_

_"You were talking about sacrificess just a little while ago, remember?" _**said the Hat**

_" Shit."_

_"Exactly. Now for the second reason,"_**said the Hat**_," I've already told you that as soon as I am removed from your head, I won't remember anything about you except your persona."_

_"Fine then" _**thought the boy and went to remove the Hat from his head. At last the Hat said it's parting and final words to him.**

_"Your goal is dangerous, son. But I myself wants you to go on. I hope you succeed in your quest. My blessings are with you."_

_"Blessings from a Hat? Yeah that's exactly what I need." _**thought the boy jockingly.**

_"Ha ha... Good Luck, son."_**said the hat.**

**And with that He removed the hat and handed it to McGonagall.**

**Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were still chearing. Everyone was feeling excited because something like this has never happened in 1000 years of Hogwards history. The boy was still standing at the stage when Dumbledore reached to the boy and said beamingly.**

**"Well that sure was entertaining. To be honest, I expected anything but that. Ha ha..."**

**"So what now?" asked the boy.**

**"Well meet me at my office after you have your dinner. We will have to discuss about your aa...condition." replied Dumbledore.**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**"Good. Now What is your name?"**

**"Man I expected anything but that." said Harry loudly.**

**"Yeah but they gonna have to do something about it," said Hermione." I mean noone can be at two houses at the same time." **

**"But still, It's cool, isn't it?" said Ron smiling."I can't wait to tell mum and Dad."**

**"What's so special about him?," asked a furious Malfoy."He dosen't seem special to me."**

**"ofcourse he is nothing compared to you Draco." sain Pancy to which Malfoy smirked arrogently.**

**" My dear students," said Dumbledore's booming voice which was magically amplified so that everyone could here him clearly.**

**"Let us welcome togather to our first years and ofcourse," He put a hand on the boy's shoulder."to our new transfered fourth year student from India...**

**Sunny**

**Carter **

**chapter end...**

**AN**

**A long chapter huh..?**

**Finally I give a name to my NEW GUY character. Well as you gys might have already guessed, Sunny is going to be the main character for the story. Now from here onwards, the storyline will move further diffrently then the original story.**

**Ok this is it for now.**

**see you gys later.**

**JAI HIND**


	3. what a strange place !

**Chap-3**

**What a Strange Castle.**

**" The most interesting school-coming ever," said Ron looking at Harry," Don't you think."**

**" Yeah, sure," Harry said casually while looking at Cho Chang's... you know what.**

**" Yeah everything was great and all," said Hermione," But don't you think Umbridge's speech was a little... disturbing?"**

**"Wha..? Who's Umbridge?" said Ron with a confused expression.**

_" Of course, it's 'Ron' I am talking to, _**" Our new DADA teacher Ronald" said Hermione rolling her eyes.**

**"oh"**

**"What's so disturbing about that?" asked Harry.**

**She looked at both of them and said "Ministry is getting involved in school's stuff."**

**Right then everyone stood up and start to move out of the great hall. Students must have been dismissed by Dumbledore.**

**" Ron we are suppose to direct first years to the common room." said Hermione urgently.**

**" Oh shit," exclaimed Ron," Hey over here... you...little shit's.."**

**"Ron"**

**"Sorry," grinned Ron.**

**Harry smiled at some of them, but they just paled by looking at him and maybe got scared. **

**"See you later" he said dully to Ron and Hermione and made his way out of the great hall alone avoiding as much attention as possible. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, ignoring the nervous glances he was getting from the surrounding crowd. He had been stupid not to expect this. **

**Just few months ago he escaped Triwizard Maze with the Triwizard Cup in one hand and dead body of a fellow student in other, claiming that Lord Voldimort has come back to power. He didn't had the time to explain everything in last term. It is obvious that they must be having a lot of questions in there mind.**

_" It would've been even more troubling if that 'SUNNY's sorting wouldn't have happened." _

**That's very true. Most of the students were distracted by the fact that a new fouth year kid is being claimed to be having potential which could rival there Principle and even The Dark Lord. Harry had no idea if he should be releaved by this fact or be troubled.**

_" Whatever, I'll just keep my distance from him." _**Thought Harry dissmissingly.**

**Soon Harry had reached to the end of the corridor to Gryffindore common room, but then realised that he didn't know the password.**

**"Er..." he said glomly looking at fat lady who was smoothing the folds of her satin. She looked at him.**

**" No password, no entrance." she said loftily.**

**Harry turned around to check if anyone was around. After making sure that he was alone, he again turned to the fat lady and wispered to her,**

**" Look, I know you got a thing for that guy with the mustaque in that picture over there," said Harry jerking his head towards a picture where a tough looking man with a big mustaque was sitting on a horse, arrogant smirk on his face," Well...I can help you with that."**

**"I am listening." said the fat lady.**

**"Just let me enter this time," said Harry," and I will make sure that he gives you a visit sometime later."**

**" As much as I would like to meet him, but I can't just let you in without the password." she finished and returned to he satin.**

_" Looks like I am gonna have to wait for someone." _**He thought with a bored expression on his face.**

**Meanwhile in Dumbledores office**

**" This is disturbing Albus. Comparing some student with Dark Lord. Is that Hat out of its mind." **

**Those words were spoken by Prof. Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore was looking over The Pensieve, like he always does after some troubling incident. He won't admit, but he too was a li'l bit uncomfurtable by the fact that this new boy, Sunny, was being compared to Voldemort by the Hat. He tried to lure something out of the Hat about Sunny, but it just don't reply. The Hat. was actually acting like some ordinary Hat. And ofcourse, Sunny's last comment about sacrificess and the ultimate price. What could've started that conversation between Hat and him?**

_"There is somethin more to the story." _**Thought Dumbledore by extracting shiny bluis'h thread of memory from his temple with his wand and stored it into the Pensieve.**

**"Say something Albus." said Minerva in a worried voice.**

**" May I Headmaster?" said Severus Snape, the Potion Master.**

**"What is it Severus?" said Dumbledore in a calm voice.**

**" Getting alarmed at just few predictions from the Hat is pointless." said Severus," It's what 'Sunny' believes counts."**

**"Yes, you are right." said Dumbledore with a calm expression." Severus."**

**" And if I am not wrong," continued Snape." Sunny stated something like 'giving away the memory of your loved ones, is the ultimate price.' Well, I believe this tells us that the boy knows the difference between right and wronge all too well."**

**" Exactly," agreed Dumbledore," And 'respecting the memories of your loved ones' ," said Dumbledore smiling and looking Snape straight into the eye," who could know that better then you?"**

**Snape didn't said anything. Simply closed his eyes and thought about 'her'.**

**Right at that moment the door was knocked.**

**"Come in," said Dumbledore and steped in Sunny." ah Mr. Carter, please come in, we were just talking about you. Prof. Snape could you please send the call for Prof. Binns.**"**

**"Certainly, Headmaster." nooded Snape and went out of the chamber, taking a glance at Sunny. **

**Dumbledore was studying the boy while he was simply observing the chamber and everything inside. His observation took a halt at Faweks, the Phoenix of Dumbledore. Dumbledore noticed his gaze and said, smiling.**

**" His name is Fawkes. He is a Phoenix." he said stroking his bird.**

**"I had no idea there existance was true." said Sunny still looking at him. His excitement could be easily seen in his eyes. **

**Dumbledore chuckled at his expression," you can touch him of you want." offered Dumbledore," I am sure he won't mind."**

**Sunny reached to scratch Fawkes head with his left hand but had to retreat it back because Fawkes tried to bite him, and then flew away.**

**" He never did that," said Dumbledore with a surprised face," Besides I always thought that he is too friendly."**

**Sunny didn't said anything. Just put his left hand in his pocket. Not so long after, Prof. Binns entered." you called for me Headmaster." he asked.**

**" Ah yes, Prof. Please come in." said Dumbledore.**

**" What do you need me for, Headmaster?" he inquired.**

**" Well I am sure that both of you...," Dumbledore said gesturing towards McGonagall and Binns," ...already know about the special condition of Mr. Sunny Carter here." he said while gesturing towards Sunny.**

**" Oh.. yes, ofcourse Headmaster," said Binns smiling at Sunny," this young man has been sorted in both mine and Prof. McGonagalls house."**

**" Exactly," continued Dumbledore," So we better sort this complication out."**

**"So, how is it going to work out... Professor?" said Sunny with a straight face.**

**" I think he should be allowed to have full excess to both the common rooms," said Dumbledore, then continued after getting gestures of approval from the both house heads," But problem will arise at the time of awarding points."**

**Dumbledore saw the confused expression on Sunny's face so went for the explaination.**

**" You see, while you are at Hogweds, your triumps will earn your house points. And any rule breaking or misbehaving will result in loosing points. At the end of the term, the house with the most points wins the House Cup."**

**He continued after getting a node from Sunny," So, the problem is, we can't give of take points from both the houses at the same time. It won't be fair. So I was hoping that both of your househeads will agree on some commitments so that everything could go in order."**

**" Any suggessions?" asked Dumbledore looking at both Househeads.**

**" Do you play Quidditch?" asked McGonagall to Sunny.**

**"Yes ma'm. I used to be a chaser back in India." he replied.**

**" And a good one I must say." said Dumbledore while looing at Sunny's profile.**

**"Headmaster, why don't we split the points earned by Mr. Carter in oncoming year." said Mcgonagall.**

**"Would that be fine by you Prof. Binns?" asked Dumbledore.**

**" Why not, Ravenclaw could use a nice Quidditch player." said Binns beaming.**

**"Then it's sattled," said Dumbledore claping his hands." The points you earn Mr. Carter, in Quidditch, will be added in Ravenclaw, while rest of the earning in addition with the loosing will be synced with Gryffindore's. Is that exceptable by everyone?"**

**Dumbledore got the sign of approval from both the houses.**

**" Now then, thank you very much for your time Prof. Binns and Prof. McGonagall. You may go now. You stay here Mr. Carter" said Dumbledore dissmissing both the househeads.**

**" So, Sunny." said Dumbledore after they were alone in his office." how do you like the place?"**

**" Strange"**

**"Ha ha... exactly my thoughts when I first came here."**

**"Can I ask something... Professor?"**

**" Go ahead."**

**" What did Prof. Froast told you about me?" **

**" He didn't told me anything except sending this profile of your's which contains your basic and acadmic details."**

**" He always talked about you a lot, Prefessor," said Sunny narrowing his eyes," He always said that his father and you did a lot of great things togather."**

**"How much do you know about Grinderwald Sunny?"**

**"Not much. I never met him, though I always wanted to." **

**After a short pause, Sunny said looking straight in the eyes of Headmaster,"Can I ask a personal question Professor?"**

**"Go ahead." said Dumbledore.**

**"I always wondered, just why did that 'old man' respected you so much," asked Sunny." Please don't get me wrong Professor, It's just that... You distroyed his father after defeating him?"**

**Dumbledore chuckled at the 'old man' comment, stood up from his chair and walked slowly to the front of his table.**

**"How much did Derek Frost told you about me and his father?" asked Dumbledore.**

**"He told me that you and Grinderwald were best friends who did a lot of great things togather. But some time in past, he became greedy for power and tried to make an army. Then finally you came and dualed with him and defeated him fare-n'-square."**

**"And why do you think that Derek should hate me?"**

**"I don't think that he should, Professor, it's just that, because of his father's defeat by your hand, he lost everything along with the pride of his name. He even had to change his surname." said with a slight raising voice at the end.**

**"I never wanted to talk about this subject, but you deserve to know the truth, Sunny. Derek knew the difference between right and wrong. The world knows that I defeated Grinderwald in a one on one fight, but what it don't know is that I would have lost, if Derek wouldn't have been around."**

**"What?" said Sunny with a shocked face.**

**"Yes. Derek told me about Grinderwald's weak point, which was nothing."**

**"Wait,... I don't understand. If he didn't had any weak points then how did you defeated him." asked Sunny.**

**"That's between me and Derek Sunny. I am sorry but I can't tell you that."**

**"No, wait a sec..." said Sunny now getting very impatient.**

**"But what I can tell you is this, that Derek wanted me to defeat his father. He dispised him. All of his attempts to stop his father were worthless. As much as it hurts to say this but, Grinderwald did fell very low by that time." said Dumbledore.**

**" I didn't wanted to see Grinderwald again. So I was just ignoring his wrong deeds." said Dumbledore," But it was Derek who came to me and litteraly begged me to stop his father. He didn't hated me because he knew that his father had to be stopped."**

**" so then why di..." Sunny tried to say but he was interrupted when Dumbledore stopped him by simply raising his hand.**

**"It's geting late Sunny," Dumbledore said."You should head to the dormatory now."**

**"Yes sir, but can I ask one last thing Professor...please." asked Sunny to which Dombledore noaded.**

**"Why didn't you answered his call, two months ago... Professor?" asked Sunny swetting slightly.**

**"Because I didn't get the call."**

**"Wha.. but he...HE DID THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME," screemed Sunny, teary eyed." I HAD TO WATCH THEM DIE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CAME..."**

**"Please let me finish Sunny," said Dumbledore.**

**Every witch and wizards in the photos were shocked at the boy's sudden outburst. Dumbledore waited patiently for Sunny to calm down which he did after a few moments. He wiped his eyes with his sleave and looked at Dombledore with red eyes.**

**"I said I didn't get the call, because I wasn't here.'' said Dombledore."I was far away from here as well as from India for some important buisness. I am terribly sorry for that. Derek was my friend. It is very painful for me as well."**

**"But he was more then a friend to me. I lost everything I had."said Sunny in a low voice while few tears escaped from his eyes.**

**Dumbledore didn't said anything. Everyone was quiet for a while. Then Dombledore said," It's getting late Sunny. You should go now."**

**"Yes, Sir." Sunny said then left the office.**

**" I can't believe you tolrated that behaviour of his Albus," said one of the picture which was titled as Phineas Nigellus Black." If I would've been there instead of you, I would've showed him his place."**

**"He had been through too much in past few months, Phineas," said Dombledore." He has all writes to be angry. To be honest, I was expecting worse then that."**

**"Who was he? What was all that about?" asked Pheneas.**

**"It's a long story."said Dumbledore sitting on his chair.**

**Back to Sunny**

_" Stupid worthless piece of shit. Thinks he can understand what how I feel. Oh just you wait old fuck, you will pay the price for betraying 'old man' like that, just you wait."_

_"Alright calm down. I might mess things up in the heat. Time to start the plan._

_So, If I am not wrong, that Potter shit is in Gryffindore. Looks like I am gonna have to spend most of my time in Gryffindore then. Now, where was this common room..._

**With Harry**

**Harry didn't had to wait for too Nevil came to his rescue with brand new password which was even more difficult to pronounce then before. **

**The common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular room with sqishy chairs and rickety old tables. A fire wascracking in the grate and a few people were warming there hands in front of it. Both Wiesly twins were busy with clipping something on the clipboards. Harry waved goodnight to them and went for the dormetorys. There he had quite a heated conversation with Seamus and few insults****were thrown at each other which was interrupted by Ron. At last, Seamus ended the conversation by saying that he can't share a dormitory with Harry. So, he would talk to Mcgonagall about any replacement first chance he get.**

**Hermione entered the common room a little late then usual. She put her bag on one of the table and sat in front of the fire for a few minutes. Then she quickly made her way to the girls dormitory. She changed into her somewhat revealing night cloths and went to bed. But soon realise that, her bedtime studies can't be resumed since she forgot her bag in the common room. So she went to collect her bag in her nighties in common room. Luckly, it was very late and the common room was deserted. She took her bag but then the door of the common room opened with a bang.**

**"eeeep" she squeaked and turned around sharply which made her loose her balance and she fell on someone. **

**"Oooh... " she moaned.**

**"Well I didn't know you liked me this much." said a voice.**

**A little before with Sunny**

_WHAT THE FUCK? _**shouted a very frustated Sunny, in his mind ofcourse.**

_" Seriously, why did they made this castle SO BIG. _

**He looked at his watch, " wow, I can't believe I've been walking around since last 30 minutes."**

**Then suddenly he saw something coming slowly towards him. **

_What the hell is that? _**he asked to himself slowly and tried to hid himself behind one of the statue standing around.**

**The thing was actually a ghost named Peaves. The most notorious ghost of Hogwards, always looking for trouble.**

_" Oh, its just a ghost. I should better ask the way to common room from him."_

**" Hi there." said Sunny smiling at the ghost.**

**Peaves turned around and looked at him. He smiled at Sunny mischeviously. **

**"Would you please be kind enough to tell me which way is the Griffindore's common room." asked Sunny with as politness as he could. Well acording to him these ghosts are really ancient people who doesn't tollrate impoliteness, besides Sunny needed peaves to like him.**

**"Sure," said Peaves smiling," what is your name?"**

_"Its very late and I am still out, I might get in trouble if anyone gets any sound of it. Oh.. well I will lie to him."_

**"The name is Bond, James Bond." said Sunny posing like real James Bond." SO, where is it?"**

**He asked hoping that he will get his answer but what he recieved was a shouting stupid ghost.**

**"BOND IS OUT OF HIS POND..BOND IS OUT OF HIS POND..." Peaves was shouting while floating up and down.**

**"Hey...cut it out," Sunny was saying moving his hand in 'slicing his neck' way," Oh come on, you'r gonna get me caught."**

**But Peaves didn't stop. He even increase the magnitude of his voice.**

**"To hell with the politness."****Sunny said drawing out his wand. He pointed it towards Peaves and...**

**" You are giong to regret this stupid ghost..**_**Waddiwassi." **_**he chanted and Peaves stopped right then and there, absolutely still.**

**"Now, what should I do with you." asked Sunny to himself.**

**"Mmmfffhhhhmm." Peaves tried to say something.**

**"Shut up." said Sunny flicking his wand and the ghost flipped up side down.**

_**"Drago Snotifius" **_**He chanted and a thick greenish yellow paste erupted throuugh from the tip of his wand and spread all over the ghost.**

**"MMMRRRRFFFFFF." Peaves tried to scream.**

**"That's Dragons Snot. Burns like hell doesn't it." said Sunny while cancelling the magic and Peaves calmed down.**

**Then he walked to him and said in a threatning low voice.**

**"Make one more sound, and I will show you how much it hurts when you put Dragon's Snot in your ass." The palled ghost paled even more at this and noaded vigorously.**

**"Good, boy," said Sunny and the ghost was free again.**

**"Please don't hurt Peaves any more," said Peaves in a horrified voice." Peaves will do anything."**

**Sunny raised one eyebrow at that and thought for a while then said.**

**"Fine, I won't hurt you as long as you do everything I say," said Sunny in a commanding voice." Is that clear Peaves?"**

**"Yes, Sir Mr. Bond" saluted Peaves.**

**"Alright then, tell me..."**

**"Whoes out there?" somebody said from behind.**

**Sunny turned sharply to see Filch, the caretaker.**

**"Ah... It's you." said Sunny releasing a breath." I thought some teacher caught me. The last thing I want right now is some teacher's suspecious eye on my ass."**

**"Lord Sunny, you shouldn't be out of your dormitory at this time." said Filch with a concerned voice.**

_"Lord?" _**thought Peaves**

**"Oh cut that 'lord' shit Filch," said Sunny waving his hand in a dissmissing manner."I am not your 'lord', consider me your boss, ok?"**

**"But you gave me which I desired the most, my lord." said Filch with a hedious smile on his face." My lord gave me the power to use magic. I am not a 'squib' any more."**

**"WHAT?" shouted Peaves.**

**Sunny again casted Waddiwassi spell on Peaves "It seemes I didn't make my point clear huh Peaves?"**

**Peaves tried as hard as he could to appologise but he couldn't because his body was paralised.**

**"This is your last chance Peaves," said Sunny in a serious voice." Make one more mistake, and I will do what I told you before."**

**"S...sorry, m..my lord." **

**"Not you too," said Sunny ." ok I am saying this for the last time, No 'my lord' shit. call me Sunny if you like. I am not Voldemort."**

**The last word make both of them flinch.**

**"Could somebody please show me the way to Griffindore common room.**

**" Yes Sunny," said Filch." It's right through here.**

**They walked for like five minuts and reached to fat lady who lazily opened her eyes.**

**" Now what?" asked Sunny.**

**"Aaa.. this is the common room Sunny." said Filch.**

**"No shit," said Sunny looking at the fat lady," what am I suppose to say to her?"**

**"Just give me a password ofcourse." said the Fat lady.**

**"What password?" **

**"You need to know the password to enter into the common room." said Peaves.**

**" I don't have any password." said Sunny**

**"Well then I am afriad you have to spent the night outside." said Fat lady closing her eyes.**

**"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blast this door open." said Sunny with frustated face.**

**"That would be cool" said Peaves smilling.**

**"No you can't do that," said Filch with an non believeing expression.**

**"Hey chill man, I am not gonna do that for real. I was just saying."**

**"Oh."**

**"Anyone got any idea?" asked Sunny.**

**"Well we can use some dungbombs to open the door." said Peaves**

**"Hey that's prohibitted." said Filch but noone paid him any attention.**

**"But she will complain about me to Dumbledore." said Peaves**

**"Scared of that 'old fuck', are we?" said Sunny rolling his eyes.**

**"It's not that I am scared. Its ...just..that..."**

**"There is nothing wrong with being scared Peaves." said Sunny." How about you do it from the inside."**

**"Yeah I can do that." said Peaves then drifted through sleeping Fat lady.**

**Then within a few seconds he drifted back with a proud smile," Done"**

**"Good" said Sunny," your done for the day Peaves, you may go if you want."**

**with that Peaves gave him a bow, to which Sunny rolled his eyes, then flew away.**

**"I should better go now too." said Filch doing the same.**

**" Don't forget to drink that potion I gave you Filch" said Sunny**

**"Yes, Sunny."**

**Then within a minute the door opened with a BANG.**

**"What the..." said Fat lady unknown to what happened. It was a smoke bomb so she couldn't see.**

**"Peace of cake" said Sunny smilling but then he heard an "eeeeep" and someone fall onto him.**

**He looked below and saw the girl with bushy blong hairs with whom he shared trains compartment with.**

**"Well I didn't know you liked me this much?" said Sunny**

**Hermione opened her eyes and realised that she had fell on someone. She quickly got up and to hid her blush.**

**"I am sorry. I kind of tripped. Are you ok." said Hermione very a very fast pace.**

**"Hey that's fine. Dont worry I am alright." said Sunny smilling.**

**Hermione looked up and found that she fell on Sunny Carter. Latest celebrity of Hogwards. **

**"You'r Sunny Carter right?" said Hermione with a small smile on her face," My name is Hermione Granger, Fifth year."**

**She offered him a hand to shake which he took. Then he smilled nerviously and said.**

**"Yeah, nice to meet you too." He said while not looking at her face but looking a little down below.**

**Hermione followed his gaze and realised that she was wearing her 'see through' nighty. Her eyes widened by the size of dinner plates. She tried to hid herself by her hands and ran to girls dormitory.**

**"Now that was refreshing." said Sunny to himself," she went there so boy's dormitory must be this way."**

**With this he went for his slumber. **

**chapter end**

**AN**

**There are a few things I want you guys to know that I don't know who is the househead of Ravenclaw, So I just made Prof. Binns the househead. No big deal.**

**As you gys might have already guessed that Carter will try to make a few allies in Hogwards for his so called 'Plan'.**

**Like I told you in previous chapters, there are going to be a lot of secrets in this story. All will be sorted in good time. That's all for this week.**

**JAI HIND**


	4. Unicorn's Horn

_before I start the chapter, I would like all of you to know that I would really appreciate some reviews. It will give me some motivation for writing further. Thanks..._

Chap - 4

**Unicorn's Horn  
**

**Seamus dressed at top speed and stormed out of the dormitory even before Harry could put up a sock.**

**"Does he think that he will get nuts if he stayed in same room with me for long?" asked Harry loudly.**

**"Just ignore it." said Ron.**

**Soon both Ron and Harry got dressed and went for the breakfast joining by Hermione on there way. As soon as she saw Ron, she bombarded him with things like to stop Fread and George from spoiling first years.**

**" Why should I do something?" asked Ron.**

**"Because you are a prefect Ron,"said Hermione" it is our duty to keep students under control. Anyway what's up with you Harry. You seem a little bit angry today?"**

**"Seamus thinks Harry's been lying about 'you know who"." said Ron.**

**"Levender thinks so too." said Hermione.**

**"Been have a nice little chat about how I am a lying, attention seeking prat, have you?" said Harry loudly.**

**"No." she said," I told her to keep her thoughts to herself. And you better not use that tone of yours on us mister. Ron and I are on your side."**

**"Sorry" he said in a low voice.**

**They followed a few Ravenclaws to the great hall where they met Angelina who was made Quidditch captain who told Harry to be present for the trials. They noticed the absence of Hagrid again. Right then lots of owls decended all over the hall. Letters and packages started to drop like raindrops. Hedwig was nowhere to be found which didn't surprise Harry. Hermione recieved one Daily Profet.**

**"What are you still getting that for?" asked Harry with irritation in his voice.**

**"Well you got to know what enemy is thinking." said Hermione opening the Paper" Nothing on you or Dombledore."**

**"Hello childrens" came two identical voices from behind.**

**"What do we have here?" said Fread taking a perchment from Ron's hand.**

**"Hey George look." said Fread smiling showing his brother the piece of perchment.**

**"Ahh... good old timetables of OWL years." said George with a dreamy expression on his face," brings back a lot of bad memories, doesn't it?"**

**"What do you mean bad memories?" asked Harry.**

**"O.. you will understand soon my friend,"said Fread."Because OWL year is real pain in the ass."**

**"Why" asked Hermione.**

**"You've got exams coming up, haven't you? they will be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw." said Fread with satisfaction.**

**"It's a nightmare of a year, the fifth,"said George.**

**"But only if you care about your results, right George".**

**"Right, Fread."**

**"Do you really think this year is going to be tough?" asked Harry.**

**"Absolutely," said Ron," OWL's are the most important. They have a direct effect on your future, the jobs you seek."**

**"Whatever, let's go its time for Histry of Magic." said Hermione while standing.**

**After super boring lecture of Histry of Magic, all three were on there way to there potions lecture when someone said from behind**

**"Hello, Harry." said Cho Chang.**

**"Hi" he said, **_atleast I am not covered in stinksap this time._

**"So, how was your summer." he regreted as soon as he said that. That's because her boyfriend Cedric died, right before the summer.**

**"Yeah, it was okay..." she said " your's?"**

**"Yeah ?" he said.**

**But then Ron said something stupid and she left which earned him a loud lecture from Hermione for being so reckless.**

**Potion was as usual a nightmare. **

**After all of those boring and tortureous lectures they finally got a free period.**

**"Man, Fred and George were right." said Ron lying over grass outside the castle," It is a nightmare."**

**"And to think that we have to endure it all for next ten months." said Harry with a painful expression," This is it Ron. It seems this is the end."**

**"Yeah you are right, pal,"said Ron," It has been a nice run Harry, you and me."**

**"Yeah, If we die..."**

**"Oh... cut it off you two," said Hrmione," It isn't really that bad."**

**"Hey gys." said a cheerfull voice which belonged to Ginny." Having fun?" she asked looking at Ron and Harry.**

**"I guess not." she figured out after watching there state.**

**"Forget them Ginny," said Hermione." How was your start?"**

**"Oh.. you are not going to believe what happened in DADA lecture," said Ginny very excitted.**

**"That Umbridge woman?,"Asked Hermione."How is she?"**

**"Oh... don't ask,"said Ginny with a very pained expression." For complete hour, all we did was reading dumb book. No spell learning, no magic practicing, nothing what so ever."**

**"What?" said Harry," what kind of defence class would that be."**

**"The worst one." said Ron**

**"Exactly."**

**"So, what was the thing you said we won't believe happening." asked Hermione.**

**"Oh, yeah," said Ginny facepalming." You gys remember that new, transferred from India, boy Sunny Carter."**

**Everyone noded. Hermione slightly red in cheeks, remembering last night's incident.**

**"So, he questioned her teaching style, and... well she simply turned him down," said Ginny."But as the lecture went further, He again said something like simple reading spells won't help them fighting against dark arts and facing danger. They need to practice them."**

**"He is right." said Harry.**

**"Yes and almost all of my class agreed with him. But Umbridge said something like there is no danger out there and who would want to hurt a child like him." said Ginny," Guess what he said next."**

**"Death eaters" said Ron**

**"Close" said Ginny**

**"Don't tell me." exclaimed Hermione putting her hands on her mouth.**

**"Exactly, He took his name," said Ginny." in front of whole class. One of my class girl passed out by simply hearing his name."**

**"Wow." said Ron, impressed.**

**"What was he thinking" said Hermione still shocked at his courage.**

**" So, what did Umbridge do?"asked Harry**

**"What do you think? She gave him detention for a week straight and also took 10 points from Gryffindore. That Bitch." said Ginny**

**"Whoa... whait a sec." said Ron," isn't he sorted in Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindore. So how come only Griffindore's points were taken?"**

**"I was wondering the same thing," said Ginny." We have to ask him."**

**"this Sunny fella seems a little cracked to me," said Ron then looked at his sister." You better maintain your distance from him."**

**"Why?" asked Ginny slightly frustated.**

**"Because he seems crazy. Who talks to a teacher like that." said Ron in an unbelievable way.**

**"I think what he did was right,"said Harry." I would've done the same thing."**

**"Harry you better don't do such thing," Hermione said in a concerned voice,"That Umbridge doesn't seem to be a good woman to me. She was at your hearing, right?" **

**"Yeah, and desperately tried to prove me guilty."**

**"She is right," said Ginny." We need to be carefull now."**

**They heard the bell rang.**

**"I don't care what she do to me," said Harry in a determined voice." I am not scared of any detentions."**

**"We have DADA lecture next." said Ron**

**"Something tells me It's not gonna be a good lecture."said Hermione standing up and walking away.**

**True to her word, Harry did had a very heated conversation with Umbridge which ended up with Harry calling her lier and He got a week of detention with loosing 20 points for Gryffindore.**

**Right now Harry was having dinner which was not really pleasant. Apparently, Harry and Sunny's quarrel with new teacher Umbridge spreaded like a wild fire attracting a lot of attention.**

**"What I don't understand is, that... ," said Harry gritting his teath in anger," That Sunny, with whom I haven't even met, agrees with me but all these people...," he said wile looking all around," why don't they trust what Dombledore said two months ago?"**

**" Harry they don't trust you because they don't want to believe that 'He' is back." said Hermione trying to relieve him a bit." listen, just ignore them ok. Lets get away from here."**

**"You guys go on," said Harry in a low voice."I've got detention in next 20 minutes."**

**"We'll see you in the common room then." said Ron. He and Hermione getting up.**

**"Yeah."**

**He stood up then went for Umbridges office. Soon he reached there. He was about to knock when the door of her office opened and stepped out Sunny Carter.**

**"Good night, Professor." Harry heard Sunny saying.**

**There eyes met. But this time Harry didn't felt anything on his scar. Sunny walked past Harry all the while putting a hand on his shoulder saying," Don't drink and good luck."**

**Harry didn't understood much but went ahead for his detention. After about half an hour he came out from her office clutching his heft hand which was bleading and had a brand new scar quoting 'I must not tell lies'.**

**He was so angry right now.**_"That fucking whore. Who does she think she is. God this hurts."_

**"Had fun?" someone said from behind.**

**He turned to find Sunny.**

**"Yeah," Harry said."You?**

**Sunny walked closure all the while staring at Harry's bloody hand, Then showed him his hand which was scarless.**

**"She have to do better then that." he said while taking his wand out. He pointed his wand at Harry's wound and chanted "**_**THEEK''.**_

**Harry's wound vanished within seconds. No pain remained, as good as new. **

**"It would've been more difficult if you would've drank that tea she offered." Sunny said lazily, starting to walk towards common room.**

**"So, that's why you told me not to drink that?" asked Harry to which Sunny simply noded.**

**They were walking at a normal pace. Sunny had both his hands in his pocket, a bored expression on his face.**

**"So, you believe Voldemort's back, huh..?" asked Sunny without looking at him.**

**To say that Harry was shocked, would bean understatement. Not even Ron or Hermione says Voldemorts name ever. And Sunny is saying it without any sign of fear. **

**"Yeah," replied Harry." but I don't wanna talk about it."**

**"Fine by me." dismissed Sunny.**

**"So, you are from India," Harry said while Sunny noded." Do you have family back there? you miss them?"**

**"I've lost everyone I knew in past few months," said Sunny in a slight sharp voice.**

**"Oh .. I am sorry," said Harry," How? what happened?"**

**Sunny looked at him and said "I dont wanna talk about it."**

**"Ok," said Harry," Sorry again."**

**"No problem."**

**By that time they reached common room and Harry said the password and they both entered. The inside was very much vacant. Harry saw Ron and Hermione with Ginny and Nevil sitting in front of fire.**

**"Hey.. you want to join us" asked Harry to which he got a negative reply.**

**"No thanks, I am going to bed," Sunny said and went to the boy's dormitory.**

**"Oh.. Harry how was it," asked Ginny noticing Harry after Sunny was gone.**

**"Trust me, would've been very painful if Sunny hadn't saved me." said Harry sitting on a nearby chair.**

**"What, Sunny?" said Nevil.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh.. yeah, he also had his detention with her. So, what did she made you do." asked Ginny.**

**"Lines" replied Harry.**

**"Thats lame" said Ron.**

**"Oh that bitch knows how to fuck you up all too well." said Harry.**

**"What do you mean," asked Ron.**

**"She gave me this special quill of her to write lines," said Harry.**

**"What was so special about it?" asked Nevil.**

**"It used my blood as ink."**

**Hermione and Ginny both inhailed sharply while Ron was shocked, and Nevil was ...well...scared.**

**"That's not all," said Harry."Whatever you write with it, the same words appear on your hand like it has been scratched on it."**

**"What," said Hermione while searching for any scar on Harry's right hand," she can't do that."**

**"Don't worry Hermione It's fine now," said Harry," Sunny patched it up."**

**"He did?" **

**"Yup."**

**"Where is he now?" asked Ginny.**

**"He went to bed." said Harry.**

**"Oooo... Why so soon?" said Ginny pouting her lower lip.**

**"You better stay away from him." said Ron pionting a finger at his sister.**

_"Oh here It comes" _**thought Hermione rooling her eyes.**

**"Huh.. In your little monkey dreams, stupid." said Ginny.**

**"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Ron frowning.**

**"Why?, he is cute of course," said Ginny," don't you think Hermione?"**

**"W..what?" startled Hermione at Ginny's Question," why are you asking me?"**

**Ginny smiled misceiviously,"Weren't you saying that this morning?"**

**Hermione got even more red. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about." said Hermione quickly," I am going to bed."**

**"Sweet-Sunny-Dreams Hermione." sang Ginny making her even more red. Hermione quickly went to girls dormitory.**

**"Wow," said Harry laughing slightly." That is so unlike Hermione."**

**"What is up with her anyway?" asked Ron now visibly irritated." What's so special about him?"**

**"I've already told you, He is cute." said Ginny.**

**"What? that is all."**

**"Yup, that's it," said Ginny," I am going to bed too."**

**"Night" said Harry.**

**Nevil also went to bed not so long after. Now there were only Harry and Ron.**

**"Oo.. before I forget," said Ron " Angelina said that quidditch trials are two days after at noon. She wants you to be there."**

**"Why don't they held the trials tommorow," said Harry," I heard that ground is free for tommorow."**

**"No, Ravenclaw booked it before Gryffindore could." said Ron.**

**"Are you appling for Keeper?" **

**"I am not sure if I should."**

**"I say go for it," said Harry."There is nothing to loose afterall."**

**Soon after that both went for the bed. Harry heard Seamus telling to others that tommorow he will be shifted to other dormitory and they will get some other guy. Well Harry was fine with that but Dean and Nevil were not so cool with it. They were Seamus's best friends afterall.**

**Next day Harry again snapped on Hermione to call Prof. Grubby-Plank better teacher then Hagrid who didn't said anything back and Harry let all of his anger on her. They were close to Green house when the door opened and some fourth years spilled out of it.**

**Harry saw Ginny with Luna and, surprisingly, Sunny.**

**"Hi." said Ginny smilling.**

**When Luna saw Harry, her eyes seemed to buldge out in excitement, and that made him a little scared.**

**"I believe that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' is back." Luna said without any preliminary greetings," I believe that you fought him and escaped from him."**

**"Er.. right." said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Potter, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Sunny in somewhat commanding voice.**

**"Umm... yeah sure ."**

**They walked a few steps away from others while others shared confused glancess with each other.**

**"What's up?" asked Harry.**

**Sunny looked Harry in the eyes for a few seconds then took out a small bottle from his pocket which was filled with some blue liquid, and gave it to Harry. **

**"What is this?" asked Harry confused.**

**"Take this before you go for your detention with Umbridge today." said Sunny with a bored expression on his face.**

**"But what is this?" asked Harry again.**

**" Lets just say that today, only spell won't be enough to remove any scar, Potter." said Sunny while starting to move towards where others were waiting for them.**

**Harry didn't know if to trust him or not. Harry put the bottle into his pocket for the moment and walked with Sunny towards the others. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look to which he whispered "Later".**

**She tried to say something but heard someone saying "Hi there, Granger."**

**Harmione's eye widened. She wasn't expecting him to talk to her.**

_"Okey, Calm yourself down. You are a confident, self repected girl, not any stupid, blushing all the time, kind of girl._

**She looked at him. A small smile adoring his face. Hermione sensed her confidence loosing a bit, so she took a deep breath and said with full confidence in her voice.**

**"Hello," she said.**

**"You are not planing on assaulting me like the last time, are ya?" He asked playfully.**

**"No no.. don't worry," she said," you can rest easy."**

**"Great" he said.**

**"Yeah, that's great and all," said Ron frowning," we'r getting late let's go."**

**He walked away draging Hermione and Harry with him.**

**"What did he meant by 'you assaulting on him'?" asked Ron as they entered into green house for there lecture of Herbology.**

**"Nothing" said Hermione," Harry what did he wanted to talk to you about?"**

**"Oh .. he gave me this potion and said to drink it before going for the detention." answered Harry showing her the potion's little bottle.**

**Hermione opened it and smelled it then said," It's orderless. I don't know what it is. Harry you better not take this, It might be poisonous."**

**"I say let's take it to Snape," said Ron."He will definately be able to tell. I am sure that 'prat' wants to hurt you somehow."**

**"You two are just over-reacting," said Harry taking the bottle from Hermione," I think Sunny is trust worthy. He saved me last time."**

**"Harry but still, you better not take this."said Hermione" we don't know anything about him yet."**

**"Fine I'll be carefull" said Harry dismissing the conversation.**

**Nothing interesting happened thereafter but they were blessed with a lot of homework. After dinner Harry found himself walking down the corridoor towards Umbridges ofiice for his detention. Just like last time, he saw Sunny walking out of the office. Sunny didn't said anything to Harry but he noticed Sunny's bloody hand.**

**"Come in Mr. Potter." came a sugar sweet voice which belonged to Umbridge." Have a seat."**

**Harry took a seat and prepared for what was about to come. Umbridge walked to him and examined his hand. Soon the smile on her face fell," Take some tea Mr. Potter."**

_"You wish Bitch" _**No thanks Professor, I am fine."**

**"I am not asking Mr. Potter." she said extending the tea cup towards him.**

**"No Professor, I am fine, really."**

**"Mr. Potter you are facing a detention. Either you do as I say or I will extend the duration of your detention, and Yes I can do that." said Umbridge in a commanding voice.**

**Harry didn't had any choice so he drank the tea offered to him. Later the same thing happened as last time. He was given lines to write with the same quill. He had to endure same pain all over again.**

_"Just one hour, Harry. just one hour." _**He kept soothing himself.**

**Finally an hour passed which seemed like a whole weak. He quickly got out of that hell hole.**

_"Damn, and to think that I have to endure it every night this week. Damn that Bitch."_

**"She made you drink the tea, right?" asked Sunny from behind.**

**"Yeah, that Bitch sure did that." said Harry extending his hand towards Sunny expecting him to patch it up.**

**"I can't do that," said Sunny with a straight face," not unless you drink the potion I gave you."**

**"O.. man I shouldn't had listened to her," said Harry with a depressed face."Fuck, it hurts like hell."**

**"Don't worry, drink it now then I'll patch it up."**

**"I don't have it with me right now. I think I've left it in my robes."**

**"Then lets get it" he said walking towards the common room**

**Soon they reached the common room where Hermione and Ron were completing there assingments. Harry went to the dormitory straight away and drank the potion at a single go.**

**"What was it by the way?" asked Harry.**

**"It was an enzyme depressor." said Sunny then continued after watching everyone's confused face."Well, the tea had the enzymes which increases the pain and reducess the chancess of any disintegration of cells in your body. That's why I cant accelerate the 'patching up process' of your hand. That potion I gave you, makes sure to destabilise the metabolism of your body for a while which would be enough time for dipression of any hetroenzymes entering your body through any external source."**

**"Wow, thats brillient," said Hermione deffinately impressed," what is it called?"**

**"What you really understood what he just said?" asked Ron.**

**"Don't mind him. He is just duffer." said Hermione.**

**"Hey..." **

**They took placess in front of the fire, this time including Sunny.**

**"Sunny, do it man . It is hurting very bad," said Harry with a painfull expression.**

**"You have to wait for like 10 minutes so that the effect of potion could take place." said Sunny.**

**"Damn, its all your falt Hermione," said Harry angrilly."only if you hadn't told me not to take the potion..."**

**"What if she would've been right?" Harry was interrupted by Sunny's question," what if it would've been a poision? Whose fault would that be?"**

**Harry was speachless. He was really going to blame Hermione for this. He was going to remove all of his anger over Umbridge on her, again. **

**Sunny noticed Harry's face which was filled with realisation and said," I know it's not my place to say things like this but, your friends are the only good things you have right now, Potter. You better not release your anger of others on them only because you know that they won't hurt you back. They have feelings too."**

**Hermione was on the verge of tears , not because of the blame but because Sunny stood up for her. She would never have guessed that 'he' of all person would do something like that. She would've expected this from Ron. She was very touched.**

**"I am sorry Hermione," said Harry now feeling really bad.**

**"Don't worry about it Harry. It's fine" she said in a soft voice.**

**She looked at Sunny and said "Thanks" and Sunny returned the favour by giving her his 1000 watt smile with a wink.**

**Soon Hermione found herself feeling a little warm on the cheeks and looked down, with a small smile on her face. Ginny noticed it all.**

**"Here" said Sunny taking out his wand which got almost everyone's attention in the common room since it is pure white," show me your hand, Potter. Hey Granger, you might want to look at this."**

**He again chanted the spell he did last time and to Hermione's shock, Harry's wound disappeared right in front of there eyes. **

**"Hey it left a scar this time." said Harry.**

**"I know," said Sunny showing him his scared hand," I think we should leave it like that so that Umbridge wouldn't try something else other then her tea."**

**"Yeah, your right." agreed Harry.**

**"Hey... your wand...it's wieared." said Fread," Oi George come take a look at this."**

**"Wow, that is some beauty there, hey that doesn't look like any wood." said George now atteracting everyones attention.**

**"Because it is not any wood, it is a unicorn's horn." said Sunny.**

**"your jocking"**

**" no way man"**

**"Do we look like a stupid to you?"**

**Sunny looked how almost everyone was disagreeing with him so he said.**

**"I don't need to convince anyone of you," he said while standing up and moving towards boy's dormitory but stopped in his track when Hermione said," wait, please do tell."**

**He looked at her and visibally relaxed, sat down and explained," I lost my wand few months ago, so I found myself a new one," he said while looking at his wand.**

**"Do they use unicorn's horns instead of wooden wands in India?" asked Seamus.**

**"Ha ha.. no they don't," said Sunny," I said I found myself, not everyone can have it, besides it won't work for anyone but me."**

**" Really?" asked Fread," do you mind If I...try."**

**"GO ahead.." said Sunny handing Fread his wand.**

**Fread pointed it towards Ron and said "**_**Stupify"**_** and nothing happened.**

**"That's strange, why won't it work for me?" asked Fread**

**"Because the unicorn who gave me this wand, wanted only me to have it." said Sunny recieveing lots of disbelieveing looks.**

**"You mean, Unicorn gave you his horn willingly?" asked Hermione**

**"Exactly." he said.**

**"Now thats cool" saod Ron.**

**"Thank you," said Hermione ," for tellin us."**

**"Anytime, girl," he said winking at her," and I told 'you' not them." then he went for the boy's dormitory.**

**Hermione kept looking at his retreating figure. Noone ever made her felt so much special like he just did. She kept looking at him untill he disapeared from her view. Her eyes fell on Ginny who had a very evil smile on her beautiful face.**

**"Are you going to make my life even more difficult then it already is?" asked Hermione to Ginny**

**"Oh you bet I will."**

**chap end**

**Review...**


	5. A bit of Past

**Chap - 5 **

A bit of Past...

**"I am telling you Hermione, He is all over you," Ginny was saying to Hermione," God, I am so jealous of you right now." she said in a very girlish way.**

**"Shut up, Ginny," said Hermione with her nose into a book titled 'Transfiguration- Fifth grade'." Let me concentrate."**

**"Oh come on," said Ginny sitting in Hermione's bed," Didn't you noticed the 'wink' and 'I was telling you' thing. And how he backed you up there."**

**"Ginny please, I need to complete this lesson." said Hermione," So, please let it go."**

**"Fine, fine I will go now," said Ginny raising her hands in air in a 'giving up' way," But know this, I am not letting this go forever and I..."**

**"Just go already," said Hermione raising her voice pointing towards the door.**

**"I am gone," said Ginny disappearing through the dormitory.**

**"God, she is a stubborn girl," muttered Hermione again returning to her book.**

**" Who am I kidding," she said dismissing her book," I just can't think straight."**

**Hermione was trying to study but she just couldn't get Sunny out her mind. She couldn't ignore the fact that how he stood up for her and how he made her feel special.**

"_No one ever did something like that for me."_

**Well this should not be a surprise. Girls are really sensitive. Sometime they needed to know that 'they' are special than any other person. Sometimes they needed to be showed that you are there for 'her'. Girls can be so delicate but strongest at the same time. If they know that they have your support, they could face anything. **

**And Hermione is a girl, after all. Sunny made her felt safe as well as special at the same time, this was bounded to happen.**

**"I hope Ginny's right" she whispered to herself, a small smile making its way on her beautiful face.**

**With this nice though, she went to slumber.**

**With Sunny**

**Right now he was looking out his window, into the sky. A very small frown on his face.**

_"What the hell am I doing? I can't get attached to someone now, not any more. My life's sole purpose must be to finish 'him'. I thought I am free from any emotions after the ritual, after accepting my destiny." _**he thought while looking at the ring on his left hand. **_"I've chosen this. I can't go back now, not after what he did to me." _**A memory flashed through his mind as soon as he touched the ring.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Everything was destroyed. He could see peoples burning alive. A lot of hooded peoples were killing everyone. He could see his mentor, Professor Derek Frost, dead in front of his eyes. He looked down. A very beautiful woman, with long brown hair and stunning blue eyes had her face covered in blood. A huge vertical gash on her chest. He went up to her and put her head on his lap**

**," No...no please god no...HELP... SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME," Sunny was shouting to no one. That place was full of dead by now. "No mom...please don't leave me, I don't wanna loose you." he said, tears flowing down beyond control.**

**"Sshhh...d...don'..t cry S...sunn...y," said his mom," t...there is some...thing I want to say to y..you. I w..ant you to live your l..life. Get out of here. Use that technique. Live your life. Find so...me girl, someone like your mother. Have family. But promise me, You won't go to seek re..venge. I lost your father because of 'him'. Promise me you will do as I say, my son." She said while her eyelids stated to close slowely.**

**Sunny couldn't say anything so he nodded his head, crying heavily.**

"**I am so proud of you, and I know your father would've been too," she whispered her final words," I will always love you."**

**There was absolute silence for Sunny for a while. He was looking at his mother's calm face, she had a very small smile. He was surrounded by the hooded peoples by that time. He looked at them with obvious anger on his face. They pointed there wand at the 14 year old boy clutching his mother's dead body. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.**

**"STOP" came a hissing voice from behind and everyone lowered their wand immediately. Sunny looked towards the direction of the voice and all he could see in the night were the read slitted eyes.**

**"I will thank you myself for bringing us here." the hissing voice said.**

**Sunny clutched his mother's body tight, and gave the red eyed man his most angered look." You will regret this." he said looking him straight in the eye.**

**The red eyed man saw him for a while tilting his head to one side, then raised his hand, pointed his wand and said **

**"AVADA KADAVRA"**

**FLASHBACK END**

**Sunny's breath was heavy and had a lot of sweat on his temple. Every night this memory haunted his mind. He couldn't forget the dying face of his mother. How she was being killed while saving his worthless life.**

**He drank some water to calm himself down. **_"I am sorry mom, I have to break the last promise I gave you. But I can give you one other promise instead,. I promise I'll kill 'him' the worst way possible. I've already started the work" _**He thought while looking at the ring.**_" I will finish the others, as many as there is."_

_"Just like I've said before." _**He thought clutching his wand very tight**

_" You will regret this..._

_".__**LORD VOLDEMORT."**_

**Next day was again a very shitty day for Harry. He was the worst in his class now, in every subject. So he was being blessed by lot of homework which he didn't get the time to complete because of his detention. Speaking of detention, He was again saved by Sunny. He asked him to spend some time with them, just like yesterday but for some reason Sunny passed it.**

**"He seemed a little off today, ya know." said Ginny looking at his retreating figure.**

**"Why. What happened?" asked Hermione with a bit of concern in her voice.**

**"Why are you so curious?" said Ginny smiling evilly and jiggling her eyebrows.**

**"I ...I am n..not curious," said Hermione stuttering a little because of being caught off guard ," Fine, don't tell." she said sharply returning to her homework.**

**Harry didn't have time for chit-chats. He had a lot of homework under his ass and he needed to complete most of it tonight.**

_"Looks like I will sleep late, yet again."_

**Hermione noticed Harry's downed face so said, "Don't worry Harry, I'll help you with it."**

**"No Hermione, you don't have to waste your time for me," said Harry still feeling very bad for blaming and shouting on her," I will do it myself. I've got this."**

**"Okay." said Hermione returning to her homework.**

**"Oi.. Harry, I think I am going to apply for keeper." said Ron.**

**"You sure?" said Harry," I mean I've never seen you fly."**

**"Fread and George used him as a keeper for practice." said Ginny.**

**"That's would be great." said Harry smiling slightly.**

**"Hey.. If I am not wrong," said Ron," today was the trials of Ravenclaw's, isn't it?"**

**"Yeah, I was there." said Ginny.**

**"So, any changes in their team?" asked Harry.**

**"Not much, only seeker was changed." said Ginny.**

**"Really, who?" asked Ron**

**"Well, Sunny replaced Cho." said Ginny**

**"Really?" asked Hermione this time but then noticed everyone's disbelieving eyes on her," I mean Cho was very good at it. How could she be replaced?''**

**"You never show any interest in Quidditch stuffs," said Ron still with a disbelieving expression on his face.**

**"Well, ha ha... people change, doesn't they?" said Hermione nervously.**

**"Yeah, they sure do." said Ginny still smiling evilly at Hermione.**

**"So, Cho was kicked out?" asked Harry feeling little angry towards Sunny.**

**"No, she became Chaser," said Ginny," they won't kick out someone like Cho, She is a very good flyer."**

**"There first match is with us, isn't it?" asked Ron**

**"Wait a sec.," said Hermione," Sunny is a Gryffindor, isn't he?"**

**"I knew you would ask that," said Ginny," well, I asked the same thing to him."**

**"So?" asked Harry**

**"This thing has already been sorted out with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Binns," said Ginny," He said that points he will gain or lose in quidditch will be in favour of Ravenclaw while any other way of gaining or loosing point will be synced in Gryffindore's account."**

**"That's fair enough." said Hermione.**

**"We have the first match next week, "said Ron," we will know how is he soon."**

**Next day was as crappie as previous two. Nothing special happened except a shitload of homework and with detention as desert. **

**Still Harry took Quidditch trials which made his day, and on the plus side today was his last detention. So, everything was coming in order.**

**Now the main subject of student's interest was the coming Quidditch match which is to be held sometime in next five days. It is going to be played between Ravenclaw and Gryffindore. Gryffindor has been victorious since last six matches and also won last Quidditch Cup. Ravenclaw has never been such great candidate for the Quidditch Cup, but this year they seems quite confident. **

**"We'll see in a few days," said Dean.**

**"Yeah, I am sure this coming match is going to be a blast," said Seamus.**

**Harry woke up at Sunday earlier than anyone, took a blank paper and went for the common room. He occupied his favourite spot on a squishy chair in front of the fire and prepared himself to write a letter to Serius. He wanted to tell him about last week and the Unbridge's incident. Finally, he was able to write everything he had in his mind and rode it several times to make sure nothing looks too fishy. Then the door of the common room opened. Harry turned around to see Sunny stepping in through the door.**

**"Hey."said Harry.**

**Sunny looked surprised for a moment but then said."Hey, what are you doing up so early?" **

**"Nothing, just writing a letter to a... Friend," Harry answered taking a pause before saying 'friend' to which Sunny raised an eyebrow.**

**"Not sure if he is a friend or something else, huh?" said Sunny walking to take another place in front of the fire.**

**Harry tried to say something but Sunny cut in," Don't worry, I respect other people's privacy."**

**"Thanks," said Harry," where were you by the way?"**

**"I went to check whether I got any package or not," said Sunny," I am still lacking with some of my stuffs."**

**"Where did you check it?" asked Harry.**

**"I asked that caretaker... Filch or something." said Sunny drinking something from his hand bottle.**

**"He is an idiot. You should check in owlery, they might have your package."**

**"Alright."**

**"Why don't you get along with me? I am going there by the way." said Harry**

**"Sure."**

**They went to the Owlery but Sunny didn't found what he was looking for. But they did found Cho Chang which definitely made Harry's day, if you know what I mean.**

**"Hi Cho," said Harry**

**"Oh.. hi Harry," she said, smiling," Sunny, you are here too?"**

**"No, I am still sleeping on my bed." he said lazily, scratching back of his head.**

**"Ha ha, very funny," she said roiling her eyes,"You want to send letter or something?"**

**"No, just giving him some company," Sunny said jerking his head towards Harry who was busy in attaching his letter to Hedwig.**

**"Nice day," said Harry looking at Cho. Then he looked at Sunny and signalled him to get the hell out of there and leave them alone.**

**"Alright I'll see you gys later," said Sunny smiling a little.**

**"What?" said Cho, "Why so soon?."**

**"I have some things which are needed to be taken care of," said Sunny then noticed Harry giving him thumps up from behind Cho," Bye."**

**"Bye." she said looking at his retreating figure with a small smile on his face.**

_"What the hell?" _**thought Harry looking at her face.**

**"Hey, I am still here you know." he said with an irritated expression on his face.**

**"Oh .. yeah, I am sorry. How are you Harry," she asked with a little red faced, which made Harry even more irritated.**

**"If you leave shitload of homework, and a very painful detention with Umbridge, then absolutely fine." Harry said.**

**"I heard about it," said Cho, "That was very brave of you, It was wrong though. You were only telling the truth about how...how...how he died that night. I want you to know Harry, that I believe you."**

**Harry was on the seventh sky. Cho thinks he is brave. His insides reinflated so rapidly that he thought he would start to float in the air right then and there.**

**They left the owlery together, but soon had to part there ways.**

**"I am going this way, Bye then," said Cho waving.**

**"Bye," said Harry.**

**"Now this is what we call a great start for a great day," said Harry turning around towards great hall.**

**"Morning," he said brightly when saw Ron and Hermione in Gryffindore's table in great hall.**

**"What are you looking so pleased about?" asked Harry eyeing him in surprise.**

**"Quidditch practice, today." he said.**

**"Oh...yeah...," said Ron returning to his toast," listen would you fancy going a bit earlier with me just to ...er... give me some extra practice."**

**"Yeah sure no problem," said Harry taking another egg and bacon.**

**At that moment lot of owls started to descend towards students. Hermione got a copy of Daily Prophet as usual. **

**"Anything interesting?" asked Ron.**

**"No... nothing," she said still behind the paper.**

**"Hey, did you saw Sunny anywhere," asked Harry to Ron.**

**"Yeah I saw him a little while ago with Cho." said Ron.**

**"Cho?" asked Harry.**

**"Yeah, they were going out from the hall, Why?" said Ron.**

**"Nothing, just asking," said Harry.**

**"Wait a sec...," said Hermione," Oh no ...Serius."**

**"What..What happened," Harry snatched out the paper so fast that it got separated in two parts.**

**"The ministry has received a tip-off that mass murderer Serius Black has been hiding somewhere in London." Hermione read from her half.**

**"What the hell? How did they know about this." asked Ron**

**"It's Lucius Malfoy, I knew he recognised him at station," said Harry banging his fist on the table.**

**"Don't worry, He just won't be able to get out of the house for some more time," said Hermione folding the paper," Dombledore did warned him though."**

**"Yeah," said Harry.**

**After the breakfast. Both Ron and Harry went to the Quidditch ground for there practice, which didn't went very well for Ron. He kept loosing concentration on the field. Slytherins were also making it very difficult for him to practice properly by passing comments.**

**"Don't listen to them Ron you can do this." said Harry while flying near him.**

**"Yeah," said Ron red in face flying towards the goal post.**

**"I don't think he is up for the job."said Fread floating near Harry.**

**"Yeah," said George not too far away," Just imagine his concentration level when the whole school will be watching. I don't think he will be able to handle the pressure."**

**"No, he will," said Harry," all he need is some support to boost up his confidence."**

**"You three, get your head in the game," shouted Angelina.**

**"God, it's Wood all over again," said Fead joining the game.**

**"Yeah." said George. He and Harry doing the same.**

**With Sunny and Cho**

**"Listen, you can't just go like this," Cho was saying," We have match to play next week."**

**"I will be back by then," said Sunny without looking at her, walking at a pace somewhere between a walk and a run.**

**"And what about practice."**

**"I don't need any practice."**

**"May be but others do," she said stopping him forcefully by his hand," We need to be in perfect sync before the match Sunny, besides you don't even have your broom. You will be competing against FIREBOLT, the fastest broom in world. Don't you need practice for that?"**

**Sunny looked at her for a moment then cupped her cheek with his hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb which made her blush instantly.**

**"I will be back soon," he said in a soft voice," I promise."**

**Cho was looking in his eye with ought blinking. Somehow she felt very safe. She leaned closure to his face but he stepped back.**

**"I'll see you soon."He said walking away, a small smile on his face. **_**"**__Heh...always works like a clock."_

**Cho was still looking his back until he disappeared. Then realisation hit her.**

_"What the hell was I thinking? I almost kissed him." _**She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shook her head. **_"Get a hold of yourself girl."_

**Sunny was walking at a fast pace. Soon he got where he wanted to be, McGonagall's office. He knocked the door and stepped in.**

**"What can I help you with Mr. Carter?" asked Prof. McGonagall.**

**"Good Morning Prof.," said Sunny," I need to see Prof. Dumbledore as soon as possible ma'm."**

**"What is the matter, may I ask" she said furrowing her eyebrows.**

**"I am sorry Prof.," he said," But that's personal."**

**"Fine," she said taking her overcoat," follow me."**

**"Prof. you don't have to walk me all the way," said Sunny," I know the way, just don't know the password."**

**"Very well then. The password is '**_**Peachey peaches**_**'."**

**"Thank you professor."**

**Sunny soon reached the Gargoyle. Gave the password then knocked the door.**

**"Come in" he heard gentle voice of Dumbledore.**

**"Good morning prof." said Sunny**

**"Ah Mr. Carter," said Dumbledore putting his book aside," what can I help you with?"**

**"I need your permission to leave the school for a few days' Professor." Sunny said with a straight face.**

**"Why do you need to leave the school, Sunny," asked Dumbledore quiet surprised at his requirement.**

**"I've some personal businesses that are needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, Professor."**

**"What kind of business, I must ask,"**

**"Personal."**

**"I am sorry Sunny but I can't give you permission until I know the reason, personal or not."**

**Sunny looked down while Dumbledore was examining Sunny's behaviour.**

_" Damn, I was afraid of something like this. But I have to get there now or I will lose him yet again."_

**Sunny looked at Dumbledore who was looking at him from his half moon spectacles waiting for his reply.**

**"I need to go to London to check why is not my stuffs has been delivered yet. Quidditch tournament is coming and I need my broom for that. Also other stuffs, my cloths and all."**

**"I see," said Dumbledore,"Rest easy Sunny, I will make sure you get your stuff before your first match. I am sorry but I cannot allow you to leave for a reason like that. It is a matter of your safety after all."**

_"Shit" _**"Thanks for the concern but I can take care of myself, just like last time," said Sunny," of all people you should know the best, don't you Professor."**

**"Yes...yes I do," said Dumbledore," but my answer is still the same."**

**"It has my heirloom, Professor,"said Sunny walking to his table," and most of all, It has 'her' letter. I need to know what were the things she wanted me to know after her death. Professor ...please, just give me two days."**

**Dumbledore could see the grief in his eyes.**

**"I will grant you two days leave, Sunny," said Dumbledore writing something on a paper," That is all I can do for the moment. Give this to Professor McGonagall. Good luck."**

**"Thank you, Professor." **_"phew.. that was not so easy."_

**With Harry**

**Next two day's went better then the last week's working days, but Snape and Umbridge were as evil as ever. They were still getting a lot of homework but also were getting used of it. Harry couldn't see Sunny from past two days. He asked Ginny but she said the same thing. He wasn't even attending classes. He thought Sunny would be in Ravenclaws common room, so he asked Luna. He again got the same answer.**

**"Why do you care,"said Ron carelessly," just let that basterd rot in hell."**

**"Stop it Ron," said Hermione angrilly,"If you can't say anything good then you better don't say anything."**

**"I am in his debt," said Harry,"If he wouldn't have been around, I would've had a brand new scar on my hand."**

**"Look at the bright side," said Ron," Ravenclaw won't be able to play the upcoming match. A readymade win for us." He said throwing his hands in the air.**

**Hermione gave him a disgusted look and went to girls dormitory. Ron looked at Harry and saw him glaring at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Why are you such an idiot, Ron" said Harry returning to his Transfiguration essay.**

**Next Day with Sunny**

**It was a good weather for Quidditch. Cho was flying on her Comet 360 practicing to catch the snitch. She saw something coming very fast through her peripheral vision. She turned to see Sunny in normal cupboard broom which school provided to teach first years. **

**"No way," she said in a disbelieving voice," Please tell me you are not entering the field on that broom."**

**" ha...," Sunny said scratching the back of his head," Hey...it's not my fault that my belongings are still not delivered."**

**"We are so going to lose," said Cho in a depressed voice.**

**Sunny watched her depressed face and flew closer. They were roughly 300 ft. above the lake.**

**"Cho... we are not going to lose," Sunny said flying beside her but backwards which caught her attention.**

**"I didn't know ordinary broomsticks could do that." she said quite surprised looking Sunny flying backwards.**

**"Yeah..?," Sunny said with a playful expression on his face," Then how about this."**

**He was still flying beside her but now sideways.**

**"That's great and all but that won't help you win against FIREBOLT." she said.**

**"Not in a straight run," said Sunny,"But I am sure you and I can manage to pull out some tricks. What did you say?"**

**Cho made a confused face, "What kind of tricks."**

**"Later. For now, let's see if you can catch me with that Comet 360of yours or not. Come on it's an open challenge beautiful."Sunny said winking at her then blasted forward leaving Cho behind.**

**"Oh... you are not getting away like this," she said with a grin on her face and dashed forward.**

**Cho was gaining on Sunny very fast. She could see his cloak flopping in the cool air. The lake beneath them was going past very fast. She almost touched his cloak when at the last moment he took a wild dive and resumed to fly straight about 10 feet off the lakes surface.**

**"Tell me if you are getting tired or something." He shouted grinning at her.**

**"I will get you this time." She again followed him at her full speed.**

**Both were zig-zagging at a very high speed nearly 10 feet above the lakes surface. Then again Sunny flew upward and started to gain altitude, but this time Cho was at his toes. Sunny looked behind to see that Cho was gaining to him quickly so he took dive towards the forest, Cho followed. Soon both were chasing around between the trees of forest. **

**Cho never had so much fun. She didn't laugh like this ever. Oh...how much she enjoyed this feeling of cool morning air on her face, her long hair flopping behind her. And this all only because of him. She was starting to see Sunny in a new light. **

**Yes, she wants him, He is her snitch and she needed to catch him. With this new found determination, she flew at her max. Speed. Her eyes focussing only on him. Following his every move. She didn't even know and they left the forest way behind and now were swooping over the castle. Finally, with a quick burst of speed, she caught up to him clutching his clock.**

**"Ha... now whose the sucker huh?" she said throwing her fist in the air, as they start to glide over the castle slowly.**

**"Alright I admit it, you got me," said Sunny throwing his hands over his head.**

**"Ha ha ha...," Cho laughed in her angelic voice," I've never had so much fun in a very long time. Thank you Sunny, very much."**

**"Hey... what are friends for.," he said punching her shoulder lightly.**

**"Yeah." she said smiling at him.**

**"Soo..., it took about 5 minutes for Comet 360 to catch an ordinary school broom." Sunny said looking at his wristwatch.**

**Realisation struck her. Cho had her mouth in shape of an 'O' and was looking at him with full of surprise.**

**"Wow... and to be honest I was really trying, ya' know?" she said still very shocked.**

**"Exactly this is going to happen in the match against Gryffindor," said Sunny explaining her," Actually, we could only win against a team like Gryffindor as long as I don't have my own broom, and only for once. "**

**"How?" she asked.**

**"That's a secret for now." he said again winking at her.**

**"Okay." she said.**

**They noticed there surrounding. They were still in the air, above then the Astronomy tower. They could see students passing their free time on the school grounds. They were looking like ants.**

**"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Cho looking at Sunny to which he looked at her, smiled and said "Yeah, but not more then you."**

**Then something happened which she never thought she could do, ever. She glided close to him, and leaned towards his face putting her lips on his. Sunny was shocked at first but then slowly closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. It was a simple chasted kiss. Cho had her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He had his hands on her back, feeling her perfect curves. Cho forgot whatever was around her. The only thing mattered to her was Sunny. After like two minutes they parted. Cho looked in his eyes, red in face, still had her hands around his neck. Their breath was uneven after very long unexpected kiss. But soon she realised what she did. She quickly backed off and almost lost he balance, Sunny caught her at last moment. **

**"Thanks" she murmured withought looking in his eyes, extremely embarrassed.**

**For few minutes no one spoke.**

**"Listen" Sunny started but was quickly cut in...**

**"No, I am sorry," she said hiding her face behind her palm," I shouldn't have done that. I stepped out of line."**

**"Cho, listen to me." Sunny tried to reason but was again cut in**

**"I should go now. Again I am really very sorry." she said and flew away quickly leaving him alone.**

**Sunny watched her flying away. He thought to go after her for a moment but then changed his mind.**

**"Maybe giving her some time for herself will be better." said Sunny to himself flying to the other direction.**

**With Cho**

_"You stupid, stupid worthless, idiot. What have you done. Just what made me kiss him like that? But it felt so perfect. Every time I spent with him feels so amazing. And now I blew it up. But he did responded back. Still it doesn't prove anything. He must be thinking of me some kind of weirdo or something. Damn it all._

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their favourite spot, in front of fire. Ron and Harry were desperately trying to finish their homework but were getting miserably failed in doing so. **

**"Damn, I can't do this shit anymore," Ron said ,"I mean...how could some human do all this stuff."**

**"I know how could." said Hermione.**

**"Of course, you would know." said Ron**

**"There you are," exclaimed Harry looking at the common room's door.**

**Ron and Hermione followed his gaze to find Sunny walking towards them with a small smile on his face.**

**"Hey..." he said sitting on the armchair besides Hermione, making her a little tense.**

**"Where were you, man," asked Harry, "I didn't saw you for like past three days."**

**"Yeah, I had some important stuff to take care in London. So, I took a two days leave." Sunny said looking at Ron's essay who desperately tried to hide it.**

**"We've got the game the day after tomorrow," said Harry."You ready for that?"**

**"Ahh...I don't know, man" said Sunny," I still don't have all of my stuffs, including my broom."**

**"Whoa... So what are going to fly on the match." asked Ron.**

**"That's a surprise for everyone." He said.**

**Harry and Ron again got busy in there essays while Sunny tried to talk to Hermione who for some reason was trying to ignore him. Sunny noticed that and stopped talking. He was simply looking at the fire and now Hermione was feeling a little bad for trying to ignore him. She was going to apologise when he said...**

**"What the hell?" **

**"What?" asked Harry.**

**"I think I saw a face in the fire." said Sunny getting close to the fire.**

**All three shared nervous glances between each other. What if it was Serius trying to contact Harry the same way he contacted him last year, through the fire.**

**"That's ridiculous," said Hermione sweating a little, "There can't be a head in the fire. Maybe you need some sleep Sunny."**

**"No, Granger, I am absolutely sure I saw a face. "Said Sunny now moving the burning wood," Besides it is possible to contact someone through the fire. Maybe someone is keeping an eye on someone."**

**"I bet it's Umbridge," said Harry in a nervous voice.**

**"No, it wasn't her. It was someone else." said Sunny.**

**Sunny kept watching for a while but the head didn't come back. **

**"Well, I don't think whoever he was is coming back anytime soon. I am going to bed." said Sunny yawning.**

**"Good night," said Hermione.**

**Harry waited him to go then almost jumped out of his chair looking into the fire.**

**"Serius?" he said **

**"Harry you really think Serius is trying to contact you?" asked Ron**

**"Yes, I wrote him a letter few days ago. He must be responding to it." said Harry**

**True to his prediction, Serius's head did popped out of the fire, surprising the other two.**

**"I was starting to think that boy would not stop looking into the fire. Who was he by the way? Seemed kind of familiar to me." said Serius.**

**"Serius, o my god you should not be here like this, what if someone saw you. it's very dan..."**

**"You sound like Molly, Hermione. So, Harry about your scar, you said it hurt when you were with a boy. Tell me more about it."**

**"Well, I was actually talking about the same boy who just left. Also when we were on the train, He rode some article about you on The Quibber, and got really angry." said Harry.**

**"Well I've got no idea who he was. and about your scar, It might've been a coincidence Harry. I don't think there is any reason to get troubled. And before I forget, that Umbrige woman, you better stay attentive whenever she is around. I can tell she is not any Death Eater..."**

**"She is foul enough to be one." said Harry**

**"The world is not divided between good people and Death Eaters, Harry. I know she is a nasty piece of work that is why I am telling you to be careful with her. She can really make your life hell."**

**"She already have..."**

**"Ok listen, I think creature is coming. When is your next Hogsmade trip anyway? I can meet you where we met the last time, you remember?"**

**"Of course, that would be great." said Harry feeling excited**

**"No, Serius it's a huge risk. Don't do this. What if you get caught or something?" said Hermone in a worried voice.**

**"Oh... don't worry nothing will happen. So, it's decided. When is the trip." asked Serius**

**"A next week's weekend." said Ron**

**"Great, I'll meet you gys there then." said Serius," and Harry keep your eyes open, and bring your cloak. Bye."**

**With that his head vanished with an audible pop.**

**"This is great, I will get to met Serius." said Harry with a smile on his face.**

**"I still got a bad feeling for this" said Hermione**

**"O knock it off Hermione," said Ron."Serius has all rights to do whatever he wants."**

**"Let's just finish this stupid essay and get it over with." said Harry.**


	6. Firebolt vs Cupboard Broom

**Chap-6**

**Firebolt vs. Cupboard Broom**

**Great Hall**

**Harry and rest of the team were already changed into their scarlet Quidditch robes. Angelina, the team captain, tried to motivate all of them with her speech a little while ago which didn't worked very well for Ron. He was sweating furiously. **

**"Calm down Ron, It's not a big deal," said Harry drinking pumpkin juice.**

**"I am rubbish, I am lousy. I can't play for my life. What am I****thinking." crocked Ron pacing up and down the floor.**

**"Oh****...**** don't act like a child Ron, you will be fine," said Ginny.**

**"I can tell it's your first match by just looking at your face." said Sunny walking towards them. Harry looked behind to notice that Sunny was also in his black Quidditch robes.**

**"Wow, this colour does suit you Sunny." said Ginny eyeing him up and down.**

**"Ha ha****...**** thanks." he said taking a look himself.**

**"Got your broom yet?" asked Harry.**

**"Yeah..., well, no actually," Sunny said helping himself with the juice," I am going to fly on the school's ordinary cupboard brooms."**

**Ron was looking at Sunny like he was gone crazy or something. Hermione shook her head a little and said," you do know that Harry is going to fly on Firebolt, right?"**

**"Yup," said Sunny.**

**"Dude, cupboard brooms are like 20 times slower than Firebolt." said Ron," You've got no chance."**

**"Oh... I wouldn't say that," said Sunny drinking," I think Ravenclaw's are going to win today."**

**"No, they can't." said Hermione shooking her head.**

**"What if they do?" asked Sunny in a challenging voice, looking at Hermione.**

**"They won't." she said.**

**"Let's just say they does."**

**Hermione was silent. Sunny was full of confidence. Then he smirked a little, put his right leg over the bench and leaned closure to her and said," How about a bet, Granger."**

**Hermione still didn't said anything.**

**"Come on," provoked Sunny," now don't tell me that you have doubts on your team, Granger."**

**"Huh... fine," she said sitting straight folding her hands in front of her chest, "I say Harry is going to catch snitch before you."**

**"Ha ha ha...you are clever," said Sunny, "you didn't bet on your team's win, but bet on Harry. Got any doubts at someone, Granger?" asked Sunny looking at Ron.**

**Hermione too leaned closure to Sunny, with a smirk on her face," Now don't tell me you are having doubts on yourself, Carter."**

**Sunny made a face which was showing pure excitement.**

**"And I say, I will do it before him." he said.," So, if I win, you will spend the entire day of Hogsmade trip with me." he said winking at her making her blush, but she quickly pulled herself together," and if I lose, I will tell you the thing you asked me the other day."**

**"Deal." she said.**

**"Great, I'll see you at the ground, Potter." Sunny said walking away.**

**"It's ok we are going to win," said Ginny," but I must say it's a win-win bet for you, isn't it Hermione?"**

**"Yeah...nono, wait...," said Hermione blushing again. Ginny laughed at her reaction.**

**"It's almost time, let's go Harry, Ron." said Angelina.**

**Ron started to say something with hesitation," Angelina, I don't really think I should..."**

**"Ronald Wesley, Shut the fuck up and get your ass on the move." said Angelina successfully shutting him down.**

**Gryffindore's team was on its way.**

**Ravenclaw's Changing Room**

**"I think we should re-consider the strategy," Earni Mcmillan said with a worried expression.**

**"For the 100'th time McMillan, shut up." said Sunny," Everyone please do as I've told you. Trust me it will work."**

**"You might get seriously injured Sunny," said Devis, there captain.**

**"I've faced worse things," said Sunny casually," Trust me."**

**Devis bought it. They were moving to the ground when Sunny caught Cho's hand and pulled her to a corner.**

**"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." he said to rest of the team.**

**Devis nodded and motioned his team to follow him. Ernie McMillan winked at Sunny while walking away.**

**"Sunny, what are you doing?" said Cho feeling a little uncomfortable****.**

**"Cho, Please. I need you today," He said her in a serious tone," You've got to forget about what happened that day. Stop avoiding me, we need to work as a team today. Out of all others, you are the only one who knows the full extent of the risk I am going to take."**

**"Sunny we will talk about this later," said Cho, walking away but Sunny again caught her.**

**"No, we are going to sort it out right now, Cho," he said, "just tell me what are you thinking."**

**Cho released her breath in a 'giving up' way. "It's just that, whenever I am with you, I feel the same way I used to when I was with Cedric, even though we have met just two months ago."**

**"The boy who was killed four months ago, right?"**

**Cho nodded, looking at him. "And now I am not sure what to do. You bring out a total different me. I mean, that kiss we shared that day was so perfect. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Sunny, I don't know if I should say this or not but, I really like you. You make me happy, make me feel safe and special." she took a deep breath in a way like something huge has been lifted off from her chest," say whatever you want now, I'll understand."**

**"Hey Cho, Sunny hurry up." came the voice of Devis.**

**"In a minute," Sunny replied, staring at Cho who was looking at him back. Slowly he walked closure," I don't have anything to say to you."**

**He curled his hands around her waist and kissed her. Cho was taken aback for a while and backed off from the kiss, inhaling sharply. She was staring him in the eye with a shocked expression which slowly turned into a smile. She curled her hand around his neck and kissed him, this time with all her might. She was pulling him closure making the kiss even more deeper. She had never kissed like this before, ever. He was right, he didn't had to say anything. He poured all of his emotion into the kiss and just like she said, she understood everything. Slowly they broke the kiss. Cho was smiling with happiness. **

**"Did you understand?" asked Sunny with a smirk. **

**Cho nodded again repeating the act. At that moment, Earni came in, "What the hell is talking you guy's so lo...OH MY GOD."**

**Sunny and Cho broke away, both a little red. Earnie was opening and closing his mouth like a fist, pointing his figure at them. **

**"Let's go, what are you waiting for.," said Sunny casually patting Earnie's shoulder," we've got a match to win." making Cho giggle.**

**All three walked towards the field.**

**Sunny walked out to see that almost whole school had come to watch the match. Quidditch is there only sport, after all. They walked to where madam Hooch was standing with both captains. Sunny noticed Harry who had a smile on his face and mouthed 'good luck' to which Sunny nodded him in return.**

**"Captains shake hands" said Madam Hooch briskly." Ok, mount your brooms."**

**"You know what to do, right?" said Sunny looking at Cho.**

**"I've got your back," she said nodding at him," let's do this." **

**All mounted there brooms, "on three...one...two...three."**

**All fourteen players rose at the sky at the same time, zig-zaging to occupy their place. Harry quickly flew higher away from the way of chasers. He looked for Sunny and found him not too far away from him. Harry was surprised to see that he was perfectly calm. Sunny noticed Harry's gaze then said," You better put your mind on the game, Potter. Things might get fishy, ya know?" **

**"If I were you I would worry about myself," said Harry with equal confidence, patting his FIREBOLT," I can be really quick sometimes."**

**"Don't worry, I can handle It." said Sunny ending the short conversation.**

**True to his word Harry dodged a boulder coming at him at the last second. Sunny had to give a little more effort for doing so.**

**Not too down below them, the excitement was at its peak. ,"Gryffindore in possession, Katie bell of Gryffindore heading for the goal...oooo... she lost the ball to Cho, who is fasting towards the Gryffindore's goal post." Lee was commenting in his usual way.**

**Fread tried to knock her off the broom by shooting a boulder at her which she dodged at the last moment and moved forward at full speed now only Ron between her and Ravenclaw's first goal.**

**"Let's see what Ronald, the newest addition of the Gryffindore, has got. Cho throws the ball aaaaaand Weasley LOST IT...10 points for Ravenclaw." Lee Jordan's voice boomed all over the ground.**

**Ravenclaw's were going crazy. There was a huge roar of disappointment from Gryffindore's and yell of laughter from Slythrins. This made Ron even more nervous.**

**A little while later into the game, Ravenclaw's were lagging behind Gryffindore's by 60-80. Harry was still desperately trying to find the snitch. He glanced at Sunny and found him opposite to where he was slightly above him, doing the same thing. **

**"Sunny, how long?" asked Cho flying towards him.**

**"It depends on him, not me," he said jerking his head towards Harry, unknown of the boulder coming towards him from his blind spot.**

**"WATCH OUT," shouted Cho.**

**Sunny swiftly dodged the incoming boulder without even looking at it," Don't worry about me Cho, keep your head in the game."**

**Then he saw Harry, suddenly taking a dive very fast.**

**" We're on," he shouted at Cho blasting towards Harry as fast as he could, while Cho moving to the other side.**

**Harry saw the snitch and took a dive after it. He saw Sunny souring towards him in a pace which was quite impressive for any ordinary cupboard broom. What he didn't saw was Cho floating towards him too with the Quaffle, with all the three Gryffindore's chasers tailing behind her. She threw the Quaffle towards Harry who misunderstood it with a boulder and tried to dodge it loosing the sight of the snitch in the process. Sunny lost the sight of it too so instead he caught the Quaffle and was already near the goal post. He succeeded in passing the Quaffle through the rings, by fooling Ron, earning another ten points for Ravenclaw.**

**"What happened?" asked Cho.**

**"Damn, I lost the track of the snitch." said Sunny with an angry face," Nothing's changed; go they are resuming the match."**

**Cho flew towards Angelina who had the Quaffle and was waiting for the whistle by Madam Hooch.**

**Angelina passed the Quaffle to Ginny who was moving towards the post dodging the boulders and chasers but was tackled by Earnie, losing the ball in the process.**

**"oww...the match is turning into wild one," Lee was commenting," Earnie passed the ball to Cho...Cho to Devis...and Devis to the post...Ravenclaw got another 10 points. Now the match is at tie."**

**There was a huge applaud from the Ravenclaw's. Harry knew he could finish match if he caught the snitch fast. He was searching for the snitch like a hunter looks for his pray. Finally, he saw a golden blur circling around the Ravenclaw's goal post. He saw that Sunny didn't notice it but was not too far away from the spot. Harry pretended as he don't know where the snitch is and tried to get close to the Ravenclaw's post floating slowly, since he knew that Sunny was noticing his every move. But maybe his luck was not with him because Sunny saw the snitch and moved as fast as he could to get the snitch. Harry shot forward like a bullet leaving Sunny behind very soon but had to dodge a boulder coming at him shot by one of the Ravenclaw's beater. Harry successfully dodged it but apparently Sunny was not lucky enough because boulder got him straight in the chest knocking away all the air from his lungs. Harry saw Sunny falling helplessly at a deadly speed. There was a huge voice of gasping and a shriek of some girl at the impact of boulder with Sunny's chest.**

**"owww...man, looks like Rowland got his own team mate," boomed Lee's voice throughout the field.**

**There was a huge gasp from the audience."Oh my God" said Hermione covering her mouth with her hand. Harry had the golden chance to get the Snitch but he moved towards Sunny to catch him instead. Before Harry could reach him, Sunny was caught by Cho. Everyone expected her to stop or fly to the ground but she flew past Harry towards the Ravenvlaw's post at her full speed. Harry understood her intentions.**

_"She is helping him so that he could catch snitch." _**Harry again shot forward realising there plan.**

**"Get ready, he is coming," whispered Cho in Sunny's year who was in front of her clutching his chest, a small trail of blood coming from his mouth.**

**"I know." he said glancing back at Harry then at the snitch. **_"Alright, one last time."_

**He leaned down a little preparing to do something crazy. Harry had his eyes on the snitch. **

_"Shit, they are too close." _**Harry panicked noticing how close Sunny was to the snitch. He shot forward towards the snitch at his full speed making himself only a scarlet blur. But as he was about to pass Sunny and Cho, Sunny did something which no-one expected. **

**"NOW"**

**Sunny signalled Cho, jumping from her comet 360 on Harry's Firebolt and took advantage of its speed to thrust himself forward towards the snitch faster than the Firebolt and hence, Harry. Sunny knew he had only one chance at this since he was absolutely airborne. So, he made no mistake and caught the little golden ball in his hand safely, now freefalling.**

**Lee was so shocked that he forgot to do his commentary. Even the player's of both the teams stopped playing looking at the scene before them. **

**Sunny noticed Cho coming from his right so he thrusted his free hand towards her which she caught right before he could touch the ground. That was a sight to behold. Cho, flying on her broom all the while clutching Sunny's hand whose feet were sliding on the sandy ground leaving a trail behind. She quickly flew downwards, towards the sandy area of the field, but couldn't maintain the grip. Sunny fell on the sandy ground and skidded for a while before coming to a stop. He looked at his hand in which he had the snitch and smiled to himself at his stunt.**

**McGonagall had to slap Lee behind his head to bring him back from his 'shock world'.**

**"Sunny Carter caught the snitch earning 150 points for Ravenclaw and the final score is 230-80. Ravenclaw wins the first match of this season gaining the lead in the quest for The Quidditch Cup." Lee shouted followed by rest of the students of Hogwards.**

**Ravenclaw's were going nuts. First years were jumping up and down because of getting too much excited. All of the Ravenclaw's team members landed near Sunny, giving him bear hugs and helping him standing up. Cho walked closure and smiled. Sunny smiled back saying," I told you we'll make it."**

**"I had no doubts," she said removing the dirt from his shoulder.**

**"Yeah," said Earnie McMillan smirking at both of them," I am the witness for that."**

**This made Cho blush a little, looking down.**

**"And It will die with you," said Sunny in a threatening voice.**

**"Whoa, chill man. I can keep secrets." said Earnie.**

**"I can't believe we won against the Firebolt." said Devis smiling like a mad man while shaking his head.**

**"Sunny, I am sorry man I didn't meant to hit the boulder so hard." said Rowland, beater of Ravenclaw, noticing a trail of blood coming from Sunny's mouth, Sunny simply waved his hand in a way of disapproval, shaking his head.**

**"I love it when plan comes together." said Sunny laughing a little.**

**Sunny pumped his hand with the snitch in the air, witnessing the applauds which were only for him. Even the Slytherins had to admit, that little stunt of his was daring.**

**Harry didn't know if he should feel stupid or sad. It was a match between a Cupboard Broomstick and The Firebolt. To be honest, Harry himself was thinking that Sunny was acting stupid by betting against Hermione that 'he would win'. But yet he did. He proved them all wrong. Harry went to Sunny to congratulate him.**

**"Congratulations man, you did it. You surprised not only me but everyone here." he said shaking Sunny's hand.**

**"I told you I could handle It." said Sunny **

**"Yup, that you did. Are you sure you are a normal human being?" said Harry playfully, which earned a laugh from everyone there.**

**"Ahhh...don't make me laugh, man." said Sunny clutching his chest in pain.**

**"Come Sunny, you need medical attention," said Cho leading him towards the castle, along with the rest of the team.**

**Harry walked towards his team. He noticed the expression on Angelina's face and understood that he have to do a lot of explanation.**


End file.
